Naruko ZX
by lucyqueenofthehyena
Summary: Naruko's becomes a God and if you have a problem with that get over it. There will be a little bashing and Naruko will have the Mangekyou Sharingan. It will be a super advanced version
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my loyal fans this is Naruko ZX! My Megaman and Naruko crossover. This is only the first chapter and it will get better after this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1; Naruko ZX!**

Our story starts in a secluded forested area. This area is mostly barren except for the old and worn wooden shack in the middle of the area. Sitting not far from this shack is a 12 year old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair that for some reason had more spikes in it than a porcupine has quills. This girl had pale skin that would be blemish free if it weren't for the three whisker like marks on each side of her face. This girl was dressed in a horrendous orange and blue jacket with a black shirt underneath it. She had on a pair of matching orange pants that were rolled up near the bottom. She had on tattered blue sandals that had obviously seen better days. In front of her rolled out was a scroll that honestly looked like it would fall to pieces any second now. This scroll is the forbidden scroll of sealing that was normally kept under lock and key, but this girl had stolen it foolishly believing in the words of someone she thought she could trust. That's a little ahead of the story though. This girl looking at the scroll frowned as nothing looked interesting on the scroll and she was supposed to learn a jutsu so she could pass the secret test.

She then came across a scroll that said something about the blessing of some creature that could easily be a deity. This jutsu was named **Arceus's bless** **ing!** Apparently this Arceus was a creature called a pokemon that had once visited Shodaime-Sama in his dreams claiming that this jutsu would bring the person who had used it directly in front of him to be judged. The girl was kinda afraid of this, because what if this Arceus saw what the villagers did and punished her for being a lowly demon like that man had done. She shivered a little and slid her right hand over her stomach. She could still hear his chilling laughter as he raped her, even though the prick was long dead. She had thanked Kami that her favorite anbu had heard her cries for help and rushed to her aide. That was one of the few times she had seen Crow get angry. Crow had sliced the man into tiny little pieces and then set the pieces on fire before rushing her to the hospital. This made her miss crow who had done some horrible act to get him kicked out of the anbu and konoha. She shaking her head of nostalgia went back to reading the scroll but remembering the handsigns to the Arceus Jutsu. She blinked finding a jutsu named **Awakening Jutsu!** The jutsu had no description beside that it would awaken whatever was inside of the user. This made her curious, because maybe the jutsu was talking about waking up any hidden bloodlines or maybe potential or maybe even both. She wondered what would happen if she did this jutsu and wondered if it would lead her to finding anything about her parents. Sighing she remembered the two handsigns for this jutsu and moved on. She blinked finding one last jutsu that interested her near the bottom. This jutsu seemed to be the oldest on the scroll as it was really hard to make out, but it was called **Project ZX jutsu!** It had no description but it did have a rank. This jutsu was apparently ranked Z. The girl had never even heard of something being Z-rank, but the logical part of her braid figured that Z-rank was most likely very serious. This jutsu had twenty handsigns and she remembered them. She was then corrected as another jutsu seemed to be even older than that one. This jutsu was called **Pokegirl Virus jutsu!** This jutsu like ZX was a Z-rank, but unlike ZX it had a description. Apparently it gave the user traits of whatever in Kami's name a pokegirl was. This jutsu had twenty-five handsigns and she remembered them. She then moving back up the scroll decided to start with the easiest looking jutsu on the scroll. It was something called the **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** It had one handsign and if she was reading the description right, her training and learning time down in half. She could already see the possibilities of this jutsu. She practicing the handsigns for a little while, moved on and found three more jutsu that could help her out. The first was the shuriken shadow clone jutsu, which was quickly followed by the kunai shadow clone jutsu and the last of the three jutsu was exploding clone jutsu.

She practicing the handsigns of these three jutsu smiled. She then rolling the scroll back up actually did the Shadow clone jutsu. She gained wide eyes when 10,000 shadow clones appeared. There was literally a sea of orange, blue, black and blonde in front of her very eyes. She standing up was a little shocked at how many clones she had just summoned. Shaking her head she cupped her hands around her mouth and said "Alright I want 8 groups of 1,250 clones." The clones quickly got into the groups. She nodding said "Alright I want the first group to work on the Arceus jutsu, I want the second group to work on the Awakening jutsu, I want the third group to work Project ZX. The fourth group will be working on Pokegirl Virus. The fifth group will be working on Shadow clone jutsu. The sixth group will be working on the shuriken shadow clone jutsu. The seventh group will be working on the kunai shadow clone jutsu and the last group will be working on the exploding clone jutsu. The plan is to get the jutsu we just learned down to one handsign in the case of the ones with more than one handsign, and in the other cases no handsigns at all. The clones nodding saluted her and took off into the forest. She once spotting her clones gone sat back down and wondered what to do until her sensei came to test her. She then looking up could see that stars above and this gave her the perfect idea on what to do. She laying back decided to stargaze and enjoy the peace.

35 minutes later and her peace was interrupted by one of her sensei Umino Iruka appearing and him asking "Naruko you little idiot do you have any idea on how much trouble you're in for stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing?"

Our now identified heroine blinked and instantly sat up. She looking at him with confusion clear in her bright blue eyes asked "What do you mean Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka giving her a deadpan look said "That big scroll over there by that old shack. The forbidden scroll of sealing that you stole from the Hokage's office."

She rolling her eyes said "I only did was Mizuki-sensei told me to do Iruka-sensei. He said it was all part of the secret test."

Iruka hearing this blinked and asked "What are you talking about?"

She sighing said "After I failed the genin exam earlier Mizuki-sensei approached me and informed me of a secret genin exam. He then told me all I had to do was steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and come here to hide out until he came or another sensei came to get me. I was also to learn a jutsu from the scroll and show it to the sensei who came for me and then hand the scroll over to Mizuki."

Iruka hearing this got alarmed and asked "Did he give you directions on how to steal the scroll?"

She nodding said "He sure did. Even told me the patterns the security detail took and the combination of the vault."

Iruka quickly realized what this meant and was using his sensor ability to scan the area for Mizuki. Sadly it was a little too late as a giant shuriken came sailing towards the unsuspecting Naruko. Luckily for her some of her clones had been training not far from her position and had seen the shuriken coming. The clone quickly switched places with her and Iruka gained wide eyes when the Naruko hit by the shuriken exploded in a plume of smoke. Naruko having gained the memories from the clone moved back towards Iruka and glared up at the tree were a smirking Mizuki could be seen. Iruka glaring said "Mizuki you traitor."

Mizuki laughing coldly said "I'm not a traitor filth. I was never loyal to this foolish village. I am loyal to the great and powerful Orochimaru-sama, who is gonna reward me greatly for retrieving the forbidden scroll for him."

Iruka pulling out a kunai said "Over my dead body."

Mizuki smirking darkly said "That was already the plan fool."

He then snapped his fingers and Iruka gained wide eyes when four beings appeared. The first one looked like a big green chameleon made of metal and on the middle of it's forehead was the image of a curled up white snake. The next being looked like a red and yellow beetle with what looked like sharp blades for it's horns. Like the chameleon it had the image of a curled up white snake, but it had it just below the middle of it's chest. Next up was a big orange, brown and blue mandrill that was taller than any man Iruka had seen. Sitting on each of it's arms was the image of a cured up white snake. The last of the four beings was a blue and yellow eagle-like creature. Sitting in the middle of it's chest was the image of a curled up white snake. Mizuki chuckling said "Behold lord Orochimaru's genius. Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Spark Mandrill and Boomer Kuwanger. These four marvelous beings used to be mere mortal men, but Orochimaru-sama decided that mortal wasn't good enough and gave them incredible upgrades."

He then looking darkly said "All four of them have the equal power of a anbu of this pathetic village." He then jumping down laughed and said "Orochimaru-sama lent me them, because he really wants the forbidden scroll." Mizuki pointed at Iruka and said "Sting, Spark, Boomer take care of the trash."

He then looking at the wide eyed Naruko smirked and asked "Hey Naruko wanna know why everyone sends such hate filled looks at you." Iruka gained wide eyes hearing this, but couldn't do anything as he was too busy trying to survive the attack from the three creatures. Naruko curious nodded her head. Mizuki somehow widening his smirk said "It's because 12 years ago the Kyuubi appeared and attacked the village wreaking havoc and destruction in it's path. The great Yodaime Hokage then somehow defeated the beast, well that is at least what was told to you brats. You see the Yodaime wasn't strong enough to kill the fox, so instead he trapped in in the form of a weak little girl."

He then gaining demented glee in his eyes pointed at the shell shocked Naruko and said "That weak little girl is you, you wretched demon filth."

He then started to laugh at the heart-break in Naruko's eyes. He then stopping his laugh said "Storm kill the little bitch and I'll grab the scroll."

Storm nodding charged towards the trembling Naruko. What Mizuki didn't know was Naruko's clones sensing her in danger had decided to stop practicing the jutsu they were learning and actually execute them. The first group of clones going into the snake handsign all cried out **"Kinjutsu; Arceus's Blessing Jutsu!"** A huge surge of chakra then flooded the forest. The second group then cried out **"Kinjutsu; Awakening Jtsu!"** Even more chakra flooded the forest, though this time a heavier energy was accompanying it. The third group of clones doing two handsigns and landing on dragon cried out **"Kinjutsu; Project ZX Jutsu!"** The two energies once again flooded the forest this time knocking Mizuki, Sting, Storm, Spark, Boomer and Iruka off of their feet. A third lighter energy then joined the two. The fourth group of clones then doing three handsigns and landing on rabbit said **"Kinjutsu; Pokegirl Virus Jutsu!"** Even more energy flooded the forest and a fourth darker one joined the first three. The fifth and eighth group charged towards Mizuki, Spark, Sting, Boomer and Storm, most of them glowing brightly. The Sixth and Seventh group of clones tossed every shuriken and kunai they had on them at Storm and Mizuki, before crying out **"Shuriken/Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

15,000 shuriken and kunai then came flying through the forest head directly for Storm Eagle and Mizuki. Iruka had wide eyes when the fifth and eight group created even more clones with a huge amount of them glowing. Mizuki with wide eyes jumped high into the air but the clones followed him. Explosions then started to rock the forest and the sound of metal clanking could be heard. While this was happening Naruto had been trapped in a bubble of dense snow white chakra. Iruka spotting this dome wondered "What did you just do Naruko?"

* * *

 **Review or be forced to dance with a T-Rex!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Naruko ZX! No for real this time**!

Naruko inside of the bubble was shocked to find herself no longer in the forest of death, but was instead of standing in front of this man radiating power and authority. The man had long white hair that seemed to be shaped like a crown. His eyes were this dark red that made blood look pale in comparison. His pupil on the other hand were this vivid green that shined brighter then the forest during dawn. On each of this man's shoulders large golden arches could be seen, with green jewels sitting in the center of each arch. This man was dressed in a simple but regal white and dark grey kimono. He was sitting in a throne of some sort that made everything she had ever heard about in princess stories look small. The man was propped up with his right fist on the right side of his face and left hand on resting on the left leg. Naruko wondered who this man was and wondered why he was just staring at her like that. After about 5 minutes of this the man nodded and said " **I have decided.** "

She blinking asked "Decided what?"

He instead of answering her stood to his feet and walked over to her and she finally realized just how tall and imposing the man was. He reaching her placed his hand on her head said " **I am Ranmaru Sheppard, but you know me as Arceus and I have decided that you have passed all of my test and can officially become the Arceus of your world. Thus I grant upon you the full power of every pokemon, title of legendary and every known type of pokemon**."

Naruko's eyes widened hearing this, but before she could say a word powerful energy flooded her body and she vanished from the view of Ranmaru.

She would blink finding herself now in what looked like a temple. She wondering where she was then heard someone, sounding distinctly like a woman calling for her. She moving towards the direction of the voice blinked finding herself standing outside the a paper door with a symbol she was very familiar with on the front. It was the signature fan of the Uchiha clan. She gulping slowly slid open the door and blinked finding herself in a bedroom, with several torches lit. The voice then said "Ah there you are."

She turning gasped spotting what looked like a female Madara Uchiha standing there dressed in the signature battle armor of Madara. Naruko now sweating bowed and said "Madara-sama."

The woman rolling her eyes said "That's not my name."

Naruko blinking looked up at the woman and asked "What?"

The woman giving Naruko a deadpan look said "My name is Madoka Uchiha and you Naruko Uzumaki are both my granddaughter and my reincarnation."

Naruko blinking several times asked "Say what now?"

Madoka chuckling said "Like I said you are both my granddaughter and my reincarnation. You see when I was still alive I was in a very secretive relationship with Tobirama Senju. I found out I was pregnant with our love child, literally a day before I was kicked out of the clan by my treacherous clan. Apparently someone had found about Izuna, my little brother giving me his eyes and that I had unlocked something known as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. So they kicked me out before I could inform Tobirama about our child. I deciding that fighting in my condition was a very bad idea, left the village in peace. Knowing that I wouldn't be safe, I used a special power of my eyes and literally teleported myself to this universe. I then hid under a very powerful genjutsu and joined the village. This was some time after the 1st great ninja war and this universe version of myself had battled with Hashirama Senju."

She then smiling softly said "I then gave birth to a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed boy that I fondly named Minato Namikaze. I then realizing that eventually my genjutsu would wear off, placed seals on Minato stopping him from ever activating his sharingan and then put him in an orphanage not far away from the village."

She looking at the wide eyed Naruko said "Not soon later I died in the 2nd great shinobi world war, but I died happily knowing that my little boy would be safe from the curse of the Uchiha clan."

She frowning slightly said "If I had known what my idiot of a son would do I would have let him keep his sharingan. Maybe it would have stopped him from sealing the stupid fleabag known as the Kyuubi into my precious little granddaughter. That damn bloody idiot ignored the pleading of your dying mother and sealed the fox into you and Kami forgive me for this, but I hope his dumb ass is rotting in the stomach of the Shinigami for his idiotic choice in making you a jinchuriki."

Naruko's jaw was scraping the ground hearing this, for a couple of reasons, the main one was discovering that her father was none other then Minato Namikaze, who was the son of a different dimension version of Madara Uchiha. Naruko shaking her head asked "Um not that I'm not grateful for the info about a little of my heritage but you said something about reincarnation?"

Madoka combing a hand through her black hair said "Yes well Kami and Yami-sama after that disgusting piece of filth raped you decided that I should met you, because they were basically going to turn you into a much, much more powerful and deadly incarnation of myself. And since I never gave into the curse of the Uchiha, you would never give into it. You using that jutsu a few minutes ago brought you to me, and now I can inform you that Kami-sama has upgraded both of our sharingan. We now have a new level of the Sharingan known as the Calamitous Heavenly Mangekyo Sharingan. With this new level and form we gain access to 6 more unique techniques with you gaining 12 because of your ability to use mine."

Naruko hearing this had wide eyes, having never heard of the Mangekyou Sharingan or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan until a few minutes ago. Madoka then said "When you do exit from whatever the numerous jutsu are doing to you, changes will have occurred and your sharingan will most likely be active."

Naruko was really shocked hearing this. Madoka then thumping Naruko in the middle of the forehead said "I'm materializing my clothes and armor on you, because I refused to let my granddaughter wear such a hideous outfit." Naruko blinking was about to say something when she was rudely ripped from the room.

She blinking wondered what the hell had happened, until she heard something cough. She slowly turning around and spotting a giant blue glowing ape with a monkey's tail turned so white paper, a ghost and Orochimaru would all be jealous. The ape looking at her with it's large glowing blue eyes spoke in a voice that literally shook the ground she stood on. It said **"So you are the body my power now belongs to!** " It snorting said " **You don't look like any saiyan I have ever come across. Hell you look like one of those puny weak humans.** "

Naruko hearing this went from being scared out of her mind, to being pissed. She clenching her fist growled at the ape and said "Watch it you glowing ball of blue fur. THIS is my body and so help me Kami you keep talking to me like that and I'll find the smallest corner possible and stuff you in it."

The ape hearing this threat smirked and said " **Ah there's the saiyan I was looking for**."

It said " **Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mega King Oozaru and I represent your dormant Saiyan Heritage. Don't ask me which side it comes from, because frankly I don't know. But if I had to make a guess it was from your mother, who by the way was named Kushina Uzumaki. Anyway a Saiyan is the mightiest race in all of time and were originally conquerors of planets and even entire galaxies. That all changed with a saiyan known as Goku, who slowly changed the way of the Saiyan race by not destroying the planet he was sent to destroy and defeating every threat that came his way. He and his friends and family soon became known as heroes with him reaching new levels of saiyan alongside his rival Vegeta. The two of them were the strongest in any dimension and could take on and defeat all five great nations, all nine tailed beast and the sage of six paths with ease. The best thing about a Saiyan though was the ability known as Zenkai. When a Saiyan is beaten to near death, but recovers they gain a tremendous power boost. Plus a Saiyan has several other transformations, including something known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.** "

Naruko blinking stored all of that information away for later. Oozaru picking his teeth then said " **Normally most of the forms would be off limits to you, because at some point you were only a half saiyan. Hear me when I say were. Apparently Yami decided that half saiyan wasn't cutting it anymore and transformed you into a full saiyan. Now you have access to all forms. Since you also have the Sharingan and the power of Ranmaru your power and potential is literally limitless. In fact according to my calculations you have nearly died so many times your base form is as powerful as Goku's Full Powered Super Saiyan Form.** "

Naruko blinked hearing this. Oozaru chuckling said " **You're going to be a nightmare for your enemies and that traitor and his little pets are in for a very unwelcome surprise.** " He then yawning said " **Like your grandmother I live inside of your mindscape. She happens to live in a temple on a different planet, while I live on this giant sized planet. Both of us are defense mechanisms for your mind and unlike that stupid fox we cannot be sealed away.** "

Naruko hearing this blinked and asked "How many planets does my mind have?"

Oozaru laying down smiled and said "B **efore you only had one planet with the fox trapped in it, but now you have 722 planets with every one of them being inhabited**."

She hearing this nearly choked on the air. He hearing this chuckled said " **Don't be surprised kid. There were after all 719 pokemon. That fox had it's own planet, your grandmother gained her own planet and I got my own planet.** " Naruko shaking her head was about to ask something else, when suddenly she was ejected from her mindscape.

She blinking turned to look around wondering where was she. Suddenly a beam of red light appeared in front of her. This beam then shifted into the form of a person could be seen. This person to her shock then split into two beings, dressed similarly. The first person had on a black helmet that had two red things going up the top making a v shape with a blue jewel in the middle of this v. Connected to either side were two red pads, that had white pointy pads on the front and back. This person had tan skin and dark grey eyes. Going with this was skin tight black shirt and pants, along with black gloves that had white tips. A red and orange to was over the black shirt Starting at each wrist were arm guards of braces that were red in color with orange cuffs. On the feet starting at the knees red, orange and black boots could be seen with orange cuffs being around each ankle. Flowing behind this person was long wavy blonde hair that made hers look like shit honestly. In the left hand was the handle to a very strange looking sword to Naruko. This sword was green in color and very wide.

The person standing beside the first person had on a similar helmet except having a dark green jewel on it that went all the way to the back of the helmet. The eyes were green and the skin was tan though. Another difference was that the cuffs around the ankle of the boots and wrist of the guards were yellow instead of blue. Everything else was pretty much the same except for the just below the cuffs round green jewels could be seen. Both people were holding strange blades and both people were looking at her. Naruko asked "Who are you two?"

The first person said "My name is Megaman Zero, but you can just call me Zero."

The other one smiling at her said "I'm Megaman ZX but you can call me Aile."

Naruko nodding to this asked "Why are you two here?"

Zero looking at her said "You summoned us when you did Project ZX, well really you summoned Aile, but Kami-sama sent me along for the ride."

Naruko blinked hearing this. Aile still smiling said "The Project ZX jutsu was meant so gift the user with my powers and suit, but since Zero is here also I guess you're getting more than that."

Zero nodding said "You will be receiving both of our powers, our knowledge, our fighting style, our weapons and our suits. Also any powers any previous incarnations or later incarnations had."

Naruko looking at their outfits said "Uh."

Aile laughing said "Don't worry you can customize the suits to fit your style, and since you're gaining the clothing of your grandmother and a saiyan tail, you will need to customize it."

Zero turning to Aile and grabbing her sword combined it with his and then tossed the fusion at Naruko who yipped and caught the sword. He nodding to her said "That right there is your new beam sword. It can literally cut through anything and with enough practice you should be able to shift it into the forms I achieved."

Naruko having the blade in her hand blinked when the blade changed from green or teal to black. Aile smiling said "See it's already adjusting for you."

She then wrapping an arm around Naruko said "The best part about that Z-saber is that it only works for you, so even if someone steals it, it'll never work for them."

Naruko hearing this smiled as she had been about to ask that exact question. Zero said "We will now transport to your mindscape and claim a planet of our own or maybe share the one your grandmother is on."

Both people then vanished in a flash of light.

Naruko blinked wondering why she was still stuck in the dome, when she remembered that there was one last jutsu. She blinked when suddenly the ground literally rose up and swallowed her hole. Soon it started to rise even higher until she was sure she was now in the sky. She then realized that she was in some kind of cocoon. Her eyes widened when 768 needles oozing with a substance she had no clue was appeared. Her eyes widened even more when she was wrapped up by vines and was rendered immobile. She gulped when all of the needles started to move like they were alive. Suddenly 4 sets of five needles plunged into her arms and legs. 100 of them plunged into her back, and 4 sets of 4 plunged into her neck. 43 needles then plunged into her stomach, followed by two into her breast.

Five needles then plunged into her ass. Naruko screamed out in pure agony as the contents of the needles started to drain into her. This felt like hot lava being pumped into her body. The needles once empty of their contents vanished. This process then repeated itself 97 times within the short time span of 8 minutes. There was now only 6 needles left and Naruko was covered in puncture wounds from the many, many needles that had went into her and she felt like she was about to fall unconscious. Three of the remaining needles then plunged into her chest and emptied their contents into her body. Naruko didn't even have it in her to scream in pain as the familiar searing pain entered her body. The last three needles then plunged into her neck, and her thighs. Naruko suddenly felt all of the pain she had just been through vanish and a new energy flood her body. She then felt all of her wounds heal, and even felt all of her weariness fade away. Hell she felt better than ever. The last three needles now empty did the same as the others and vanished. The vines that had been holding her in place loosened and Naruko took advantage of this as she snapped the vines and stared to free fall to the ground.

Normally she'd be afraid of this fall, but something in her told her that this fall was nothing to her. She crashing to the ground, slowly stood up and caught her Z-saber. She could feel the armor of Zero and Aile forming, along with what her grandmother had been dressed in. She letting the skin tight black shirt and pants of Zero and Aile appear then let her grandmother's shoulder guards appear, along with the chest plate. She accepting the gloves of Zero along with the boots finally felt her thick monkey tail appear. She looking to the left of her could see that the tail was also pretty long and the same shade of blonde as her hair. Now if only she had a mirror to look at herself with. She suddenly blinked when a mirror made of ice appeared. She looking into it instantly changed the color of the gloves from black and white to orange and black, with the fingers being black and the gloves being orange. She then transformed the guards from red and yellow/orange to orange and black, with the black being the main color. She did the same for her boots and shirt/vest. The helmet didn't appear and she was curious as to why, when suddenly it appeared but keep the color scheme she had chosen. The jewel though changed to blue and shined brightly.

She then looked into her eyes and smiled as like her grandmother had said her sharingan had activated as instead of blue eyes, she had dark red orbs with three black comma marks surrounding her black pupil. This was in each eye at that so she could proudly say she was possibly ahead of Sasuke-teme. She then remembering what had been going on receiving memories of her clones slowly being defeated by Mizuki and the four goons of his. Her eyes hardened and her Z-saber roared to life. Mizuki had tricked her into stealing the forbidden scroll, was working for the notorious traitor Orochimaru, had called her a demon and was threatening Iruka-sensei. Not only was her Saiyan pride not standing for that, but Madoka inside of her was telling her to show Mizuki what happens when you piss of a true Uchiha. The fact that Zero and Aile were agreeing to what Madoka was saying, was only making it worse for Mizuki. Naruko slowly lifting her sword up could feel the dome starting to fall down and she was ready to kick some traitor ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; You're Gonna Pay**!

When the dome finally fell completely down, Iruka blinked spotting a rather large cocoon where Naruko had been standing. Suddenly several black flashes occurred. The cocoon was then cut open and a changed Naruko could be seen standing there. The thing that made Iruka gasp was Naruko's eyes. Staring down Mizuki and his four goons were the signature eyes of the Uchiha clan. Mizuki spotting said eyes gasped and asked "How did you get those eyes demon?"

Naruko ignored his question in favor of glaring hot daggers at the traitor. She then to the shock of everyone watching vanished in a flash of black. Storm Eagle who was the closest to Naruko, suddenly squawked. He did this because on his body thousands of cuts and slashes appeared. Another flash of black then occurred and even more cuts appeared. This flash happened four more times before Naruko appeared in front of Storm Eagle with her Z-Saber out. Storm Eagle then exploded where he stood shocking Mizuki. He snapping out of his shock growled and said "Sting, Spark, Boomer take the little demon out. I'll handle Iruka."

All three beings nodding charged towards Naruko who didn't look the least bit intimidated. She dropping her center of gravity focused her eyes on the three enemies heading her way. Mandrill dashed towards her with a punch, she spinning to the left slashed his arm off making the ape scream. Boomer then tried to grab her with his horns. She jumping over this came down with a vertical slash that was blocked by Boomer. This gave Sting the chance to attack, at least that is what it looked like. Suddenly Naruko letting go of her Z-Saber kicked off of Boomer turned around towards Sting and unleashed a huge gust of wind that blew the Chameleon back. Naruko then landing dashed towards the Chameleon and to the shock and horror of Chameleon revealed a second smaller Z-Saber. She vanishing again appeared behind Chameleon with her sword held out to the left of her. Chameleon like Storm quickly exploded. Spark and Boomer now pissed at loosing two of their comrades rushed towards Naruko. Naruko spinning in place sliced Mandrill clean in half, and then grabbing her other Z-Saber, flipped over Boomer after removing his horns. The beetle-like man screamed in pain. Naruko now with both of her swords stabbed Boomer in both sides of his chest and ripped up. This removed Boomer's upper torso from his lower torso. Both Spark and Boomer then exploded. Naruko ignored this in favor of glaring at Mizuki who was shocked at what she had just done.

Iruka who was on the ground looking with one eye shut. Mizuki shaking his shock off growled and said "That's it demon no more Mr. Nice guy."

He ripping off his shirt revealed something that made Iruka and the people watching gasp. In the middle of Mizuki's chest was a curse seal, along with the image of a curled up white snake. Mizuki reaching into his pants pocket revealed a tube of dark green liquid. He removing the cork drank the substance and threw the container away once it was empty. He smirking wiped his mouth and said "I convinced Orochimaru-sama to give me the last upgrade armor he had, along with giving me a curse seal. The substance I just drank will activate both of them." He laughing suddenly screamed as both items activated. In a matter of seconds Mizuki went from looking like a deranged human, to looking like a murderous silver metallic werewolf. Mizuki chuckling said "Now you die demon whore."

Naruko narrowing her eyes said "No now you die traitor."

She slamming her swords together created a huge black Z-Saber. She then dropping into her stance dashed towards Mizuki with low jonin speed. Mizuki barely being able to keep up with her improved speed, dodged to the left and took a swipe at her. She ducking swung with her sword, but Mizuki jumped back from that. Mizuki suddenly puffing his upper body up, shocked Iruka when he unleashed several spikes. Naruko either deflecting or dodging the spikes, jumped back when a huge spike tried to impale her from below. She in the air shocked Mizuki by turning her sword into a boomerang. She tossing it at him, cried out " **Sonic Boom!"**

Mizuki spotting and hearing the wind behind this attack, quickly ducked under it. He staid down knowing that it was coming back around because it was a boomerang. Sure enough it came soaring over him again and landed in Naruko's hands. She shifting it back into a sword dashed towards Mizuki, who standing up unleashed his claws and collided with the girl. He howled in agony when his claws were sliced off by her sword. Growling he unleashed more spikes from his mouth. He being so close was sure he had her, but to his shock a red barrier appeared and absorbed his attack. She then kicked him the chest sending him back. He growling unleashed a sonic screech. Naruko spotting the ground ripping up around this attack, rolled to the left and to the anger of Mizuki fired a green beam that split into three separate beams. He dodging them stomped his foot at spikes appeared and started rushing towards Naruko. Naruko spotting said spikes, jumped into the air and unleashed a huge gust of wind that sent the spikes flying. Mizuki growling jumped into the air and tried to slash Naruko, who rolled under his attack and kicked him square in the chest. This made him hit a tree and Naruko rolled to a stop on the ground below. Mizuki shaking the cobwebs out of his head jumped down and growled at Naruko. She didn't say a word but continued to glare at him with the Sharingan.

Off to the side Iruka was watching all of this with amazement shining clearly in his eyes. Naruko had not only defeated those four monsters Mizuki had brought as back up, but had done so with grace and ease of a skilled shinobi. Now she was engaged in a deadly battle with Mizuki to determine their fate. That sword Naruko had was amazing and he could tell that it was unlike any other sword he had ever seen. Naruko's clothing had even changed. She was no longer wearing that hideous orange and blue jumpsuit but instead was in a skin tight black shirt and pants, orange and black gloves, a orange vest that was zipped up and orange and black boots. The helmet was a little much to him but she pulled it off. The only strange thing to him was the thick blonde monkey tail swaying behind Naruko. Sarutobi Hiruzen, otherwise known as the 3rd Hokage or the God of Shinobi was sitting in his office viewing what was happening the forest with wide eyes. His granddaughter in all but blood was showing skill with a sword that some of his best jonin and anbu would be jealous about. The fact that she had the Sharingan had nearly given him an heart attack, but he didn't care as she needed everything she could get right now to save her and Iruka's life. He was also very pissed that the traitor Mizuki had told Naruko about the Kyuubi. The anbu who had trailed Iruka were wide eyed spotting Naruko Uzumaki taking Mizuki on like it was nothing. Some of them wanted to confiscate Naruko's sword so that they could use it. One purple haired anbu was watching the daughter of her sensei with pure pride in her eyes. It seems as Naruko's dead last status was actually a mask and the girl had been using deception to lower people's views of her. Smiling behind her mask the woman thought " _Kushina-sensei you'd be damn proud of how your baby girl turned ou_ t."

Naruko dashing towards Mizuki again made the wolf-man jump back. She smirking at this shocked him when she tossed a boomerang at him. He dodging to the left, screamed in agony when she stabbed him in the middle of his chest. Growling he punched the girl forcing her back. He then screamed again as the boomerang made it's return trip and lodged directly in his back. He growling with rage opened his mouth ready to fire more spikes, but was kicked in the chest stopping him from doing so and lodging the sword deeper into his chest. He glaring at her with pure hate in his eyes said " **This won't stop me demon!"**

Naruko hearing this shocked him by saying "I know." She slowly walking over to Iruka bent over and took his headband off of him. She wrapping it around her left arm stood up and turned to face him. She dropping her center of gravity once again cupped her hands making Mizuki blink. Inside of her King Oozaru smirked as he had managed to slip into her mind the image of Goku doing his signature Kamehameha along with Vegeta doing the Final Flash and Gogeta doing the Big Bang Kamehameha. Naruko starting to tap into what she believed to be her ki glared at Mizuki and said "Mizuki it is my sworn duty as a konoha kunoichi to punish you for your transgressions. You are accused of attempting to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing, attempting to murder to konoha shinobi, fraternizing with the traitor Orochimaru of the Sannin and attempting to give info to the enemy."

Mizuki growling said " **You can't stop me demon!** "

Naruko said "Today you die."

Her ki then came roaring to life right there in the forest, making everyone gain wide eyes. Lightning then started to spark in the area and Mizuki noticed that something could be seen glowing in Naruko's hands. This something was a small dark purple ball and looked harmless. That is until it started to collect even more energy from Naruko's aura. Soon Naruko was holding a glowing dark purple ball the size of a soccer ball. Naruko holding the attack back until it was ready said "With god as my witness tonight your world dies."

She then increased the power in the attack and a crater was formed below her. Iruka not to far from the crater and Naruko, was shocked at the amount of power he could feel rolling off of Naruko. It was like Naruko was the sun and everything around her was earth. Mizuki now feeling fear quickly fill his soul started to try and get loose from the swords. Naruko having all of the attack thrust her hands forward and screamed "Eat this traitor! **Koshihameha!(Photon Destruction Wave)** "

A huge blast of dark purple energy then came soaring at the wide eyed and terrified Mizuki. When the attack hit, the anbu who could see it hitting Mizuki had wide eyes as the man was literally breaking apart. When the attack ended a huge trench could be seen from where the attack started to well beyond where Mizuki had been standing. All eyes turned to the panting Naruko who had let her sharingan fade away. Naruko feeling tired as shit, walked over to her two swords that had not only survived her attack but had absorbed Mizuki's powers and some of her new attack. Picking them up she combined the and slid the sword on her back. Turning around she walked over to the forbidden scroll and picked it up. She then walking over to Iruka plopped down beside the man and asked "Me doing the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Exploding Clone Jutsu, Shuriken/Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu, saving your life and defeating a traitor did give a pass right Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiling and ignoring the pain it caused him said "Yes. Congratulations on becoming a kunoichi of the leaf Naruko-chan."

She smiling softly felt her eyes getting sleepy so she said "I'm really tired Iruka-sensei. I'll just take a little nap, until the anbu get here and take us to the old man." She yawning let her helmet fade away revealing her normal blonde hair. Slowly closing her eyes said "I need to have a long talk with the old man about my heritage and keeping secrets from me." She then closed her eyes, and Iruka sweat dropped as the girl had indeed just fallen asleep. Just then the anbu appeared. The Cat masked anbu walking over to Naruko picked the girl up, while her comrades picked up Iruka and the forbidden scroll. She knew that her comrades would drop Iruka off in the hospital, while she would take Naruko to the hokage's office.

An hour later and Naruko was woken up by a very familiar cough. She sitting up and rubbing her eyes asked "How long was I out old man?"

Sarutobi chuckling said "I let you sleep for an hour Naruko-chan as even I could tell how tired you were."

She hearing this smiled softly as the old man was always looking out for her. She then getting up off the couch and moving to the chair in front of the old man's desk. She seated, cracked her knuckles and then doing exactly as her grandmother Madoka told her to activated her Sharingan and said "We need to talk Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi blinked hearing how serious Naruko had just gotten, and that she had just called him Hokage-sama. He leaning forward asked "What about?"

Naruko said "The fact that Minato Namikaze was my father, Kushina Uzumaki was my mother, the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me and why you hid all of this from me."

Sarutobi eyes nearly popped out of his head and he started to choke on his saliva. The anbu in the room except the Cat masked one all had the same reaction as Sarutobi. He gaining control over his body asked "How in the nine circles of hell do you know about the first two?"

Naruko smiling softly said "Easy my grandmother told me."

Everyone in the room blinked and Sarutobi asked "What do you mean your grandmother told you?"

Naruko holding up a single finger made the handsign for the shadow clone jutsu. He and the anbu got on guard when a poof of smoke occurred. When it cleared, everyone besides Naruko either shit a brick or had a small heart attack spotting Madoka, or in their eyes Madara Uchiha. Sarutobi having shit a brick said "Madara-sama."

Madoka rolling her eyes said "No little monkey. My name is Madoka Uchiha."

Everyone blinked hearing this. Naruko asked "Why did you call him little monkey?"

Madoka turning to her said "That's the name Tobirama-kun and Hashirama gave him when they started training him."

Naruko hearing this made a ah face. Madoka turning back to Sarutobi said "All five of you listen closely because I'm only gonna explain this once."

She then told the four anbu and Sarutobi what she had told Naruko in her mindscape. Sarutobi's jaw was through his desk, and the four anbu were in a state of total shock. Naruko was once again sleeping. Sarutobi shaking his head pinched the bridge of his nose and said "That explains so much about Minato. He was half Uchiha and half Senju, making him a prodigy at birth."

He then groaned and said "It also brings up several problems. Naruko is now the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, a member of the Uchiha clan and the cousin of Tsunade Senju."

Madoka snorting said "No Naruko is the heiress to the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. I never gave up my spot as clan head, Minato never knew about it, thus she's is the rightful heir of the Uchiha clan and that spoiled little ass Sasuke Uchiha is nothing but trash compared to her. Yes she is still the cousin of Tsunade."

Sarutobi face palming asked "Is there anything else I should know, because we both know I will have to inform the councils of this news?"

Madoka nodding then informed the five people about what else had happened to Naruko and even explained how Naruko was vanishing in the fight. Sarutobi was now rubbing his temples as he asked "Are you literally telling me that Naruko-chan was literally traveling through space, time and a different dimension when she vanished in the forest, and that she's basically been blessed by Kami and Yami with unique and powerful powers, along with having the might of 719 creatures known as Pokemon and 768 creatures known as Pokegirls?"

Madoka nodding said "Yes."

Sarutobi groaning reached into his desk and grabbed a set of keys. He tossing them to her said "Those are the keys to the Namikaze compound. Go before my brain explodes and tell her that team placements are in a week."

Madoka nodding grabbed Naruko and teleported to the gates of the Namikaze compound. She blinked finding no keyhole. She wondered how she was supposed to get in, when she remembered that the Uzumaki clan were famous for seals and kenjutsu. She placing the keys against the gate smiled when it glowed red and yellow before to her shock she and Naruko were warped in. Shaking her head she walked into the large home. She blinked as everything was clean, almost like someone had been living there. She wondered why until she noticed a seal on the wall. Walking over to it she scanned it and had to smirk as her daughter-in-law was a genius as this seal kept the place in pristine condition. Shaking her head she found a bedroom for Naruko and laid her granddaughter down. She then activated the security seals and made sure everything was safe before she dispelled.

The next morning Naruko would wake up in a very comfy bed. She rubbing her eyes wondered where she was as the apartment was never this comfy. Sitting up she suddenly got all of the memories from the clone her grandmother had taken control over. Her eyes widened as she was in the home her parents had left her. Shooting out of the bed she quickly started to explore the home. When she was finished she had discovered that the place was very big. She had like 15 rooms that were pretty much empty, except two, one was the master bedroom while the other was a nursery. She had choked up when she came across the nursery and had cried like a little baby when she entered the master bedroom. She found a picture of her parents there and had hugged it, feeling like she was almost hugging them. She had after putting the picture down decided she was hungry.

She walking into the kitchen was hopping there was something to eat. Opening the fridge her eyes turned into circles spotting food and stuff. She picking up the milk carton was shocked that it was current and not old. She then understood how this food got here, as Zero and Aile had realizing that she was gonna need food and other stuff had set out into town using their forms and purchased what she needed. She sent a quick thanks to the two of them, before fixing herself a nice bowl of cereal. After eating several more bowls she washed the bowl and wondered what to do. Madoka then told her to go the library, not the public one, but the personal one. Naruko nodding headed towards where she had discovered the library was. Entering it she could see a lot of books and scrolls. Madoka then told her to start reading. Naruko blanching created 200 shadow clones and told them "Get to reading."

She then got the hell out of the room, not wanting to give her clones the chance to argue. She walking outside blinked when a poof of smoke happened. Madoka appearing said "Since you have clones reading, we start working on your terrible skills and using the Sharingan."

Naruko spotting the dark glint in Madoka's eyes gulped and wondered why she got the feeling the next week was going to be painful.


	4. Chapter 4:Teams and Jutsu

**Greetings this is your Queen here with the 4th chapter of Naruko ZX! This chapter explains the teams, the exclusive move of Naruko as 2 chapters ago she did become Arceus and gained new abilities. The name was kinda easy to come up with, and next chapter introduces the sister jutsu to the Shutsugen. Anyway to let you lovely little hyena puppies know Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom and Phantom Plasma Dragon are helping me with this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4; A week later and teams!**

During that week Naruko was put through the most insane workout she had ever come across and was beaten down so many times, she had bruised on top of bruises. Thankfully Madoka knew healing jutsu and would heal Naruko each night after training. The good thing about this training is that Naruko could use her Sharingan like she had been using it all her life. She had also developed rapidly in the mind as her clones after complaining a lot started to read an each night she would dispel them in groups of 10 and each morning she would create them again. She had also gotten used to traveling through time, space and dimension. At first she would empty her stomach as soon as she used the method, but after practicing it constantly with more shadow clones, she could now do it with ease and keep her food inside. Hell she had gotten so good at it she could control each aspect of it and had named it. It was named **"Shutsugen!(Apparition)** " Madoka had said it was aptly named as Naruko would literally appear out of nowhere.

Naruko had also worked on her Ki and flying. She really liked flying as it was so fun and so cool. She had also worked on her kenjutsu skills, as she wanted to be deadly with her swords and unlock some more forms besides the boomerang. Madoka had also tested her affinities and they were both shocked to find she had 20 basic elemental affinities which to both of their shock included something that many in the world would call the Mokuton. The paper had split into 20 pieces with each one having a reaction. The insane thing about this that all of them were equal sized pieces. Madoka once learning this and doing it twice more had put Naruko to work on getting control over her affinities and Naruko was proud to say she knew what each affinity felt like and could apply them. Naruko had then discovered that Pokemon had attacks and she instantly started working on turning them into jutsu. Her work load doubled when she discovered that Pokégirls had attacks too.

So she a bunch of clones had worked on turning these attacks into jutsu. Even the attacks that Madoka had explained was for sex had been turned into jutsu. Naruko shivered remembering that Madoka had given her the talk twice, because the first time she was dumb enough to ask a question. Naruko had also learned how to cook and she liked it very much. Right now Naruko was finishing brushing her hair. She had taken a shower a few minutes ago and was now brushing her hair, getting ready for the team placements. She already knew what she was going to wear and what she was packing for lunch. All she was really worried about was what team she was going to be placed on, and who her sensei was going to be. The old man knew that she really didn't trust men like that with the exception being him, Iruka, Zero, Oozaru, Asuma, Crow, and the little boy she had run into when she was visiting the old man about weights. His name was Konohamaru and she had taken him under her wing. The boy had instantly called her Onee-sama and she didn't correct him. She had been teaching him how to read faces and emotions, when his punk ass private instructor had arrived and called her trash for the second time in a day. She had promptly stopped a 20 foot mudhole in the man and was so close to castrating the man, when Zero told her that she'd scar Konohamaru for life is she did so.

She had sighed and walked away from the man. Since then Konohamaru was around her as much as possible, learning and watching her. She didn't mind though as it allowed her to start teaching him some things like kenjutsu and a few low class jutsu. She smiled at this as the boy was like a sponge and soaked up everything she taught him. She getting up from her chair and setting the hairbrush that had belonged to her mom down, walked over to her bed and smiled at the plain black shirt and orange skirt she was wearing today. Madoka had tried very hard to break her from the color orange, but her love for the color won out, but Naruko realized that she couldn't always wear orange. She getting dressed, looked at herself in the mirror. She was almost ready. Walking down the hall she grabbed her konoha headband and wrapped it around her forehead. She grabbing the jacket Madoka and Aile had made for slipped it on, loving that it was orange and black, with the Uchiha Fan, the Uzumaki Swirl, the Namikaze Dragon, and the Senju clan symbol all on the center of the coat. She then grabbing her two Z-Sabers attached them to each hip. She grabbing her lunch bento put it in her kunai pouch and walked out of her home.

She looking up at the sky smiled as she was going to be very early, but it didn't matter to her. She walking up the gate, pressed her hand to it and was quickly outside of it. She had gotten rid of the key, and had synched her energies to the gate as the key was faulty and could be hacked. Her energies not so much. Putting her hands on the back of her head she made her way to the academy.

2 hours later and Naruko was sitting in what she considered the best seat in the entire room. The one on the third row near the window. She loved this seat and usually never got the chance to sit here, because a certain brooding duck ass was always in this seat. That's part of the reason she had come so early. The other reason was because she was so damn nervous. She hearing footsteps turned towards the door and smiled when Iruka walked in looking sleepy. She waiving said "Hi Iruka-sensei."

Iruka blinking the sleep away asked "Naruko?"

She nodding said "Yeah."

He looking at the clock on the wall said "It's still an hour and a half before the others are supposed to get here."

She nodding said "I know sensei. I just wanted to get this seat, before Sasuke can sit his emo self on it."

Iruka chuckling sat down and said "Sasuke is not an emo Naruko, he's just a troubled kid."

She giving him a deadpan look said "Sure and Shikamaru isn't a lazy genius, Kiba isn't a horny little dog, Shino is talkative, and most of the kunoichi in this class aren't insane fan-girls over Sasuke the' troubled' kid."

Iruka sweat dropped as Shikamaru was indeed a lazy genius, Kiba was a little horn dog, Shino was not talkative and almost every female in his class were Sasuke fan-girls. Shaking his head he said "I'm not going to comment."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "Because you know I'm right."

She then went back to staring out the window enjoying the peace. An hour later and students were slowly filtering in. Naruko had waived to Shikamaru, Chouji and even Shino, but had given Kiba a glare. The door then slid open and in walked Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who in Naruko's mind had a stick the size of king Oozaru shoved up his ass and a ego so large only an act of god could shrink it. She watched as he made his way to where she was sitting. He giving her a look said "Move you're in my seat."

She giving him the same look back said "This is not your seat. It's mine and I rather like it here so."

Sasuke scowling tried to move her, but ended up being tossed head first out of the window by Naruko. At that moment almost all of Sasuke's fan-girls had walked into the room. They shrieked spotting their crush go head first out of a window. Many of them went to go help him, while the rest marched up to Naruko and tried to make her move out of Sasuke's seat. The key word is tried. Every single one of them ended up following their crush out the window and landing on the boy. Naruko looking out the window and spotting the pile of fan-girls said "Stupid fan-girls."

She then turned and noticed how everyone including Iruka was looking at her. Blinking she asked "What? Is there something on my face?"

Shikamaru shaking his head said "Troublesome."

10 minutes later and the fan-girls and Sasuke were back in the room, with said emo taking the window seat below her. His fan-girls were sending glares at her and she was gladly sending them right back. Suddenly the ground started to shake and Naruko instantly knew what this meant. Putting in her ear plus she watched as the door was burst open by Sasuke's biggest fan-girls. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Both girls then started to argue about some trivial manner that Naruko didn't give two shits about. Naruko blinked when Sakura got all up in her personal face. Naruko asked "How may I help you?"

Sakura said "Get out of Sasuke's seat right now baka."

Naruko rolling her eyes said "No."

Sakura hearing this saw red and asked "What are you doing here anyway baka, only the people who passed are supposed to be here?"

Naruko thumping her headband asked "Are you blind and ugly or do you not see this konoha headband on my forehead?"

Sakura now literally had steam coming out of her nostrils. She rearing her fist back was about to hit Naruko, but a voice Naruko was familiar with said "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and slowly turned along with everyone else. Standing in the doorway was none other then Sarutobi Hiruzen, along with many of the jonin. Sakura suddenly blanched and stuttered out "Hokage-sama!"

Naruko ignoring the pink haired girl waived and asked "Why are you here old man, shouldn't you be in the tower doing the huge piles of paperwork you hate so much?"

Sarutobi smiling softly at Naruko said "Thanks to you I can be at two places at once. As to why I am here. Well I am going to announce what a certain someone told me a week ago and give Iruka-kun a break and announce the teams."

She blinking shrugged and said "Okay."

Sarutobi walking in the front of the classroom coughed and said "Alright first of all congratulations to all of you for becoming genin of the village. Do your village proud." All of the genin beamed at this. He then said "Now for the next part."

He then gave an edited version of what Madoka told him to the class, leaving out the part about her coming from another universe, the Kyuubi, the pokémon thing and the saiyan part. Every single person in the room except for Naruko was wide eyed and jaws scraping the ground. Sakura's hand shot up so quick it was almost as fast as the Hirashin. Sarutobi asked "Yes?"

Sakura asked "Is everything you're saying right now true?"

Sarutobi nodded. All eyes slowly moved to Naruko who said "Damn old man you did something Iruka-sensei has never done. You shut everyone up without yelling at them to do so."

Sasuke standing to his feet said "I don't believe it. The dobe can't be an Uchiha, she doesn't even have the Sharingan."

Naruko rolling her eyes activated said doujutsu and coughed. All eyes moved from Sasuke back to her, and gasp filled the room. Sasuke spotting Naruko's Sharingan eyes was now shaking with rage and jealousy. She smirking asked "Jiji can I show them the next level?"

Sarutobi blinking asked "When did you unlock the next level?"

She eye smiling at him said "During some very intense training with a certain someone."

Sarutobi hearing this said "Go ahead."

She nodding closed her eyes and pushed a little more chakra into her eyes. She slowly opening her eyes revealed her Mangekyou Sharingan, well really it was her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan but she hadn't really mastered all of the powers of the Mangekyou yet. Her three tomoe had taken on the form of a black circled with what looked red wires interweaved with the black circle. The pupil was the middle of this pattern.( **Look up Mangekyou Sharingan 3rd set. It's the Pulse one.** ) Everyone gasped, while Sasuke seethed at this. He needed eyes like that to get his revenge on Itachi. Naruko letting her eyes return to normal said "That is what is known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. Now old man shouldn't you inform everyone of the teams."

Sarutobi nodding said "Alright the teams are as followed…team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi hearing this was shocked as he thought he was getting Naruko, while Kurenai was a little shocked as she thought she was getting Hinata and Kiba. Sarutobi said "Team eight is Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino under the tutelage of Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko."

Naruko hearing this let out a huge sigh of relief as she wasn't on the team of some man she didn't know, but then she realized that she had been placed on the same team as the banshee of death and princess Ino. She wanted to face palm, but decided not too. Sakura was kinda upset that she wasn't on a team with her Sasuke-kun, but was intrigued about what was just revealed about Naruko. Ino was secretly giddy, as unlike Sakura she didn't really like Sasuke, instead she had a very heavy crush on Naruko. Kurenai blinked as she had an all kunoichi team and her best friend/sister was also going to be a sensei to the team. She remembering the profiles of Sakura and Ino quickly understood why Anko was also going to be the sensei.

Sarutobi moving on said "Team nine is still up and running. Team Ten is Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji under the tutelage of Sarutobi Asuma."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome."

Chouji munched on his chips but you could tell that he was happy. Shino simply pushed his glasses up. Sarutobi then turning to the jonin said "Collect your students and get to work."

The jonin nodded and most of them collected their students with the exception being Kurenai and Kakashi. Kakashi taking a seat decided that since he couldn't be four hours late, he might as well toy with his future students, while Kurenai was waiting for Anko. Naruko was wondering why Kurenai hadn't moved yet, when suddenly a tan ball burst into the room by the window. Naruko blinked when this ball uncurled to reveal none other then Anko who said "Sorry I'm late Nai-chan I was trying to get more info on our three students."

Kurenai hearing this quirked an eyebrow and asked "What did you learn?"

Anko pouting said "I learned that we have two useless fan-girls on our team, and the dead last."

Naruko hearing this felt her eyebrow twitch, and badly wanted to tell Anko to go fuck herself, but instead she closed her eyes and said "Stupid old man, placing me under a crazy lady with a pineapple glued to her head."

Anko hearing this blinked, slowly turned and sent a little killing intent at Naruko. Naruko feeling said killing intent sent a little of hers right back. Anko feeling this blinked and suddenly smiled brightly. She shocking Naruko by wrapping an arm around her said "I like her already Nai-chan."

Kurenai sweat dropping said "Of course you do."

She shaking her head said "Follow us to the dango place."

She then vanished in a swirl of leaves, along with Anko. Naruko shaking her head was wondering if she should bring the banshee and Ino with her, because she was just going to use Shutsugen to teleport to the dango place. She then remembering what her grandmother had told her about the genin test that was most likely going to be done sighed. She standing up asked "Ino, Sakura would you like to beat our sensei to the dango place?"

Ino blinking asked "How are we going to beat them to the dango place?"

Naruko offering her hand said "Take my hand and I'll show you."

Naruko blinked when Ino quickly grabbed her hand while the banshee did so after thinking over it and blowing Sasuke a kiss. Naruko closing her eyes whispered " **Shutsugen**!"

Kakashi and his students gained wide eyes when the three females literally vanished from existence. Kiba with his jaw scraping the ground asked "What the fuck what was that?"

Sasuke was literally shaking with rage at what had just happened. Hinata was pissed that Ino was on her woman. Kakashi had literally dropped his book as three people had just literally vanished.

Naruko moving the wide eyed Sakura and Ino through the time/space/dimension portal she had just created, carried the two girls to the dango place. She picking a seat sat down and let the two girls remain standing in shock. She letting the Shutsugen fade away watched as slowly time picked back up. Anko and Kurenai would then arrive and both would gasp spotting all three of their students already there. Sakura and Ino were still standing with shock clear on their faces while Naruko was sitting in a booth reading a menu. Suddenly Ino and Sakura moved their hands over their mouths. Both girls rushing towards the bathroom started to empty their stomachs into the toilets. Naruko ignoring this and still looking at the menu said "They'll be just fine in a few minutes."

Anko shaking her head took a seat beside Naruko and asked "How did you get here faster then us?"

Naruko not moving her eyes from the menu said "A special jutsu of mine."

Kurenai taking a seat beside Anko asked "Can we know the name of this jutsu?"

Naruko nodding said "Sure it's not like either of you could do it anyway."

She setting the menu down and ignoring the looks on both veteran kunoichi faces said "It's called Shutsugen and waiter I'd like an order of extra spicy dango."

Kurenai and Anko blinking both looked at each other and asked "Apparition?"

Before they could ask Naruko another question Sakura and Ino still looking queasy walked over to the booth and took seats. Naruko said "Those two will take an order of red bean soup and some green tea to settle their stomachs."

Anko and Kurenai blinking placed their orders and after everyone had ate Kurenai said "Alright let's get to know each other. I'll start."

She smiling softly said "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I'm 23 years old and a jonin of the village. The things I like are genjutsu, my friends, reading and hard work. The things I dislike are people who look down on genjutsu, perverts, rapist and smoking. My hobbies are reading. My dreams for the future are to see you three achieve your dreams."

Anko smiling said "My turn." She then said "My name is Anko Mitarashi, I'm 22 years old and a special jonin of the village. The things I like are dango, my friends and snakes. Things I dislike are perverts, rapist, my former sensei and the Icha-Icha series. My hobbies are interrogating people and trying new flavors of dango. My dream for the future is to kill my former sensei."

Naruko blinked hearing this, while Sakura and Ino got a little worried. Kurenai ignoring this pointed to Ino and said "Your turn."

Ino shaking her head nodded and said "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I am 12 years old and a genin of the village hidden in the leaves. The things I like are my family, a certain someone, flowers and the morning sky. Things I dislike are forehead girl, a certain Hyuga, and lazy bastards. My hobbies are gardening and following my love. My dream for the future are to one day be the head of my clan and marry the person I love."

Naruko rolled her eyes as she had expected this from Ino. Sakura sent a little glare at Ino, while both Anko and Kurenai sweat dropped. Anko shaking her head pointed to Sakura and said "Your turn Pinkie!"

Sakura stopping her glaring at Ino and sending one at Anko said "My name is Sakura Haruno not pinkie. I'm 12 years old and a genin of the village hidden in the leaves. The things I like are Sasuke-kun and my dad. Things I dislike are Piggy, Naruko-baka and Ero-Kiba. My hobbies include Sasuke-kun. My dreams for the future is to marry Sasuke-kun and have his babies one day."

Naruko face palmed, Ino sent a glare at Sakura and both sensei once again sweat dropped. Kurenai coughing pointed to Naruko and said "Your turn."

Naruko taking a deep breath and closing her eyes said "My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I am 12 years old an a genin of this village. My likes are the old man, Ayame Ichiraku, ramen, my grandmother, Teuchi Ichiraku, Konohamaru, Iruka, my Z-saber, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, apes and nature. My dislikes are the pink haired banshee, Sasuke-teme, traitors, rapist, perverts, males in general, most of the civilian populace and weak useless fan-girls who make better human shields then teammates. My hobbies are stargazing, creating new jutsu, reading and helping Konohamaru-kun get stronger. My dreams for the future is to live up to the legacy of my grandmother, grandfather, mother, father and many others created for me and to one day take away the title of hokage from the old man so he can retire in peace."

Sakura glaring at Naruko with obvious hate now was very tempted to hit the girl. Ino had a little blush on her face and remembering what Sarutobi had told the class could see Naruko doing so. Anko was wondering who Naruko's parents and grandparents were, but liking Naruko none the less. Kurenai knowing what Anko didn't, had no clue if Naruko could actually live up to the legacy of Madoka, Tobirama, Minato and Kushina, but would help Naruko try. Anko smiling brightly said "Alright now that we all know each other, I can tell you three about tomorrows test."

Sakura and Ino both blinked while Naruko actually zoned out as she was listening to Madoka lay out tonight's training schedule, with Zero, Aile and King Oozaru adding in here and there. Naruko blinked when Kurenai said "Meet us in training ground 8 tomorrow at 9."

She nodding closed her eyes and whispered " **Shutsugen**!"

This time the entire place gained wide eyes when Naruko literally vanished from where she was sitting. Anko with her jaw scraping the table said "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Kurenai was just as shocked as Anko but was not trying to say anything. Sakura and Ino just felt sick again spotting that jutsu. Both girls getting up and running to the bathroom were once again emptying their stomachs. Anko shaking her head said "Okay maybe I was wrong, maybe we don't have the dead last on our team."

Kurenai hearing this sweat dropped and thought " _But we still have two useless fan-girls on our team_."

* * *

 **Review or be Forced to be married to the Predator!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears and Councils

**Hello my little hyena, it is I your queen! This is the 5th chapter of NZX and this chapter is the genin exams. All jutsu are either my idea or came from the mind of Phantom Plasma Dragon! The Tiger Lily Snare is his idea that he let me borrow! The idea for the genjutsu came from TTJOD and he is the one who did the research for the names and how the Mangekyou should look like. Do tell me what you think.**

 **P.S. TTJOD recently updated Truth Is and some of you may be confused on who Albertyne is, well it's Female Shikamaru as someone was kind enough to inform him that Maru is the male sound.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5; Test and Councils!**

The next morning at exactly 8:59 am Sakura and Ino in the training ground were wondering if Naruko had forgotten what time they were supposed to be here. When it turned to 9 am both Kurenai and Anko appeared in swirls of leaves. Both women blinked spotting only two of their students and were about to ask where Naruko was when suddenly Naruko appeared in the middle of the training ground, in the exact same outfit she had been wearing when she defeated Mizuki, except for the helmet looked Kurenai and Anko directly in the eyes and asked "I'm not late am I?"

Anko looking at and nodding her head at what Naruko was wearing said "No you're right on time."

Naruko hearing this nodded and walked beside Ino who was trying very hard not to stare at what Naruko was dressed in. Kurenai coughing said "Alright in order to pass this test, you three have to apprehend and subdue the both of us within the time limit of 3 hours. If you fail to do so, you fail and are sent back to the academy for another year."

Sakura and Ino both paled hearing this, while Naruko simply continued to stare Anko and Kurenai in the eyes. Naruko wasn't buying what Kurenai was selling, mainly because Madoka had let her witness the genin exam she had given her own students. Hers was different as her three students had to defeat her in hand to hand combat within the time span of 4 hours, or they'd be ejected from the shinobi program all together, but some things obviously over lapped. Anko smirking at the pale Sakura and Ino said "Your time starts now."

Both Ino and Sakura hearing this vanished into the nearby bushes. Naruko on the other hand used the sister technique of Shutsugen. It was called **Chiheisen** (Horizon) and much like Shutsugen it allowed Naruko to bend time space and dimension to her will. Unlike Shutsugen though Naruko had to have a safe location, in order to use it. Because she couldn't really move while using Chiheisen, unless it was towards that direction and Naruko considered that a flaw. The location she had picked was the tree above the small stream running through training ground eight. This gave her a pretty good run of the training ground and if she played her cards right she would see what the banshee and Ino would do. Kurenai blinking spread her chakra across the training ground. She nodded her head feeling Ino and Sakura in the bushes close by. Her eyes widened not feeling Naruko anywhere. Anko having done the same was now looking around as she asked "Nai-chan can you feel Naruko at all?"

Kurenai shaking her head said "It's like she just vanished."

Anko pouting said "I so wish I could that."

Kurenai ignoring what Anko just said asked "So do you want to break the fan-girls out of their delusion or do I get the pleasure?"

Anko gaining a downright evil smirk on her face said "I say we both do it. You take the Haruno and I'll deal with the Yamanaka."

Kurenai flipping her hair said "Deal!" Anko nodding dashed towards Ino's location, making said blonde haired girl gain wide eyes and take off running. Kurenai going through handsigns cast a pretty powerful illusion on Sakura who was smiling at Anko chasing after Ino. Naruko having created a shadow clone had it watching Anko and Ino, while she watched Kurenai basically torture the banshee with a genjutsu.

{With Ino and Anko}

Ino who was hiding in the bushes gained wide eyes when Anko came barreling towards her with an insane look in her eyes. Ino cursing slightly turned around and ran out of the bushes. She hearing Anko behind her cackling reached into her kunai pouch pulled out a kunai. Wrapping an explosive tag she had gotten from Inochi around the handle, she turned around and tossed it Anko. Anko spotting said kunai and the tag smirked and tossed a kunai at it pinning it to a tree as it exploded. Ino using this explosion as a cover quickly hid in a tree. Anko having seen Ino hide in the tree pretended that she didn't know Ino was there. Landing she said "I wonder where the Yamanaka went."

She rubbing her chin in a thinking manner said "Maybe she doubled back to see the Haruno get tortured by Nai-chan."

Ino hearing this gained wide eyes. Anko walking a little forward said "Or maybe she's trying to run to her oh so precious Sasuke-kun to beg for him to protect her from big bad Anko."

Ino hearing this glared at Anko because she would never ask that pompous ass to protect her. Anko slipping a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it smirked and said "Or maybe she's up in a tree trying to hide from me."

She then chunked the kunai directly at Ino who gained wide eyes and quickly replaced herself with a log. She hearing the explosion cursed and ran towards the stream hoping to maybe shake Anko off of her trail there. Anko once again following behind the Yamanaka had a manic smile on her face as she said "That's right run Yamanaka!" Ino making it to the stream, sadly tripped over a tree root and ended up landing in the stream. Anko landing in front of her laughed and said "Finally stopped running Yamanaka." She slipping a kunai in each hand smirked and said "Good now I can break you of your little fan-girl delusions." Ino hearing this stood to her feet and pulled out two kunai ready to defend herself. Anko spotting this smirked and said "Oh good a fight is just what I wanted."

{With Sakura and Kurenai}

Sakura watching as Anko dashed towards Ino, didn't even notice when the genjutsu was placed on her. Suddenly she heard the bushes start to rattle. She turning was staring at the bush wondering what was going to come out of it. Her eyes widened when her dad came stumbling out of the bushes, kunai and shuriken lodged into his body and his face badly burned. He looking at her with his pain filled green eyes said "Run my little princess."

Sakura gasping ran over to her dad and asked "Who did this too you daddy?"

He coughing up blood said "It was Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura hearing this gained wide eyes and was about to deny what she had just heard when someone else came stumbling her way. She screamed spotting her mom, who had divorced her dad a long time ago with worse injuries then her dad. Mibiki with her clothes looking tattered and a white fluid going down her legs fell to the ground and said "Sakura-chan run."

Sakura running over to her mom and forgetting her dad grabbed her mom. With tears falling out of her eyes she asked "Who did this to you mom?"

Mibiki slowly fading away said "Uchiha Sasuke did this to me, just because I wouldn't give him my power or your location."

Sakura hearing this gained wide eyes and shook her head in denial and dropping her mom said "No Sasuke-kun would never do this."

She then heard someone chuckle darkly. She slowly looking up gained wide eyes spotting said boy standing in front of her with his sharingan spinning and a dark look on his face. Sakura shaking asked "Sasuke tell me you didn't do what they said?"

He laughing said "There you are whore. I've been looking all over for you."

She hearing this gained wide eyes. He moving his eyes to Mibiki's body said "Your worthless mother and trash of a father didn't want to tell me." He gaining an evil smirk on his face said "So I punished them and went elsewhere to get what I needed." He reaching behind him revealed the severed and bleeding heads of Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Naruko and the rest of Sakura's family. He laughing darkly said "None of them would tell me what I wanted to know, so I killed them. I then followed the blood trail of your worthless mother to you." He dropping the heads moved forward and said "Now you can finally fulfill your sole purpose of being my little whore and bearing my children." He then started to laugh evilly.

Sakura with fear in her eyes and trembling hands crawled back and said "No this can't be you Sasuke-kun."

He looking at her with his demented eyes said "Stop running from me whore."

He then moved closer to her and grabbed her hair. Sakura fearing for her life screamed out "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

{Outside of the genjutsu with Ino and Anko}

Ino panting after getting her ass kicked by Anko was ready to give up and accept her fate, when suddenly Sakura could be heard screaming "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Ino's eyes widened and a new fire filled her body. She sending a potent glare at Anko said "I've got to go help Sakura."

Anko snorting asked "How are you going to do that when you can't even get past me."

Ino narrowing her eyes reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out the other explosive tag she had gotten from her dad and wrapped it around the handle of the kunai in her hand. Anko spotting this snorted and asked "Didn't you already try that Yamanaka?"

Ino ignoring Anko's jibe screamed and dashed towards Anko with the kunai still in her hand. This made Anko's eyes widen. She dashing backwards was shocked as Ino followed her. This made Anko keep moving back until she found herself back in the clearing standing beside Kurenai who looked at her with wide eyes. Ino reaching the bushes was about to toss the kunai at Anko when suddenly Naruko appeared holding a trembling Sakura in her arms. Naruko's eyes were closed, but her tail was swaying with anger. Naruko ignoring both Anko and Kurenai turned and walked over to Ino. She setting the still trembling Sakura down in front of Ino said "I'll take over from here Ino. Keep an eye on Sakura-san."

She then standing up and turning around walked to the middle of the clearing where Kurenai and Anko stood. She clenching her fist said "You went to far with that genjutsu Kurenai-san and you should've stopped Ino when she wrapped that explosive tag around that kunai."

Anko narrowing her eyes asked "Are you questioning our methods?"

Naruko slowly opening her eyes said "I will not let the two of you put anyone of my village in danger. I don't care what rank you have or how strong you're supposed to be." Her eyes now open revealed her Mangekyou Sharingan glaring at Anko and Kurenai with a power none had seen before. Naruko did not stop there as she brought her Ki and chakra to the surface. This unleashed a literal tornado of dark purple energy that created a huge gust of wind and kicked up a lot of dirt. It also broke Sakura out of her state of fear and shock. She and Ino both had wide eyes spotting and feeling the power Naruko was putting out. Naruko wanting more of her power to come out dropped into the horse stance and said " **Keh**!"

This made even more of her power to come roaring to life and all of konoha was literally shaking from the pure power being put out by Naruko. Kurenai and Anko with wide eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Naruko ignoring this remained in this stance until she had about 15 percent of her ki and 20 percent of her chakra. She roaring unleashed her power and made a crater form underneath her. She standing up and glaring at the wide eyed Anko and Kurenai said "Get ready because **HERE I COME**!"

She then to the shock and terror of Kurenai and Anko literally shot out of the crater she was in and came barreling towards the two of them. Sakura and Ino were in awe at the speed and power Naruko had. Naruko herself appearing in front of Anko hit her with a full power punch. This made Anko sail backwards and crash through several trees. Kurenai with wide eyes moved just in time to dodge a lethal looking kick from Naruko. She then had to start dodging a series of attacks from Naruko, that was pushing her to the limit. Anko getting up out of the last tree she had crashed through grabbed her bruised ribs and shut one of her eyes. Cursing she said "What the fuck just happened?"

Shaking her head she dashed towards the clearing to help Kurenai with Naruko. When she got there, her eyes widened as Naruko was almost moving faster than her eyes could see. Kurenai now sweating heavily was actually regretting putting Sakura in such a powerful genjutsu. Anko shaking her head quickly went through handsigns and summoned several snakes. She sent them to subdue Naruko. Naruko actually feeling the snakes coming shocked Anko, when she vanished. The snakes instead of hitting her hit the wide eyed Kurenai who was tied tightly by the snakes. Anko releasing the snakes quickly moved back to back with Kurenai. Both females were relentlessly scanning the training ground for Naruko. They didn't even know that Naruko was literally directly above them. Naruko splitting her Z-saber into two, dropped down at supersonic speed. Anko and Kurenai barely dodged in time, but were still hit with the ruble Naruko's drop created.

Naruko not letting up dashed towards Kurenai who jumped back when she was nearly slashed clean in half by a purple beam like sword. She was once again put on the defensive, except this time she had the feeling that if she slowed down for a second it was over for her. Naruko sensing Anko coming, shocked Anko when she turned one of the Z-sabers into a boomerang and sent it hurling in her direction. Anko ducking literally felt a few strands of her hair be sliced off by the boomerang. She growling ran towards Naruko and was about to punch the girl in the face when suddenly her gut told her to use the replacement jutsu. She doing so blanched when the log she had switched with was sliced cleanly through by the boomerang on it's return trip. Naruko catching it switched it back to it's Z-saber form and jumped into the air. She combining her two swords attached it to her hip and started to blur through handsigns. She landing on tiger took a deep breath in and said " **Fire Style; Tiger-Lily snare jutsu!** "

Anko and Kurenai were both confused wondering why Naruko had said snare until suddenly something shiny caught their eyes. Anko gaining wide eyes said "Oh fuck ninja wire."

Kurenai said "Quick cut it down."

Anko reached to do so, but it was too late. Suddenly the wires set on fire and both women gained wide eyes. They were now trapped in an equally deadly yet gorgeous attack. Naruko landing in front of the jutsu glared at both women and asked "Do you two yield or do I move to the accompanying jutsu."

Anko blinking asked "What's the accompanying jutsu?"

Naruko closing her eyes said "Fire Style; Roaring Tiger-Lily explosion jutsu!"

Anko and Kurenai both blanched hearing this and said "We yield."

Naruko hearing this dropped the wire keeping the attack alive and crossed her arms under her breast. Once the attack was down, Kurenai let go of the breath she had been holding in. Anko wiping the sweat from her forehead said "That was one hell of a jutsu."

Both women then eye smiling said "Congratulations you three pass."

Naruko rolled her eyes, while Ino and Sakura blinked in confusion. Naruko as if sensing this sighed and said "This test was about teamwork, and I rescued Sakura from the genjutsu she was trapped in by Kurenai and stopped Ino from blowing herself up. Then after making sure the two of you were safe I engaged the two of them in battle and then apprehended and subdued them, thus we not only pass, but do so with flying colors."

Ino hearing this smiled brightly and cheered at passing, while Sakura was still a little shaken up from the genjutsu. Anko staring at Naruko with narrowed eyes asked "How did you know this test was about teamwork?"

Naruko giving Anko a deadpan look said "My grandmother."

Anko narrowing her eyes even more asked "Just who is this grandmother of yours?"

Naruko was about to answer when Sarutobi appeared and said "Kurenai will fill you in on that information Anko as Naruko-chan needs to come with me to the council chambers."

Naruko hearing this groaned and said "I'd rather not do that old man."

He chuckling said "Sorry Naruko but you have to."

He then placing a hand on Naruko vanished in a swirl of leaves, ignoring Naruko's grumbling. Anko turning to Kurenai said "Start explaining Nai-chan."

Kurenai sighing said "I will after we all go get something to eat."

Anko smiling said "Dango."

She then skipped out of the training ground making Kurenai, Ino and Sakura sweat drop. Ino turning to Kurenai asked "Is she bi-polar or something like that?"

Kurenai feeling her sweat drop grow bigger said "No one knows."

Naruko in the council chambers sitting in the seat in front of the council. To the direct left of her was the civilian part of the council who had been after her blood since the very first day of her life. On the right was the shinobi council who had been neutral to her since day one with only one or two of them showing hostility to her. Sitting on either side of the old man was his former teammates, otherwise known as the elders of konoha. Rounding out this little group was the old cripple known as Shimura Danzo, the man Madoka told her not to trust at all. Naruko was wondering how long it was going to take for one of the civilians to call her a demon or something like that. Just then one of the civilians stood up and asked "What is the demon doing here Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi sending a potent glare and a small dose of killing intent at the man said "The reason I called this council meeting has to do with her, now sit down and shut up."

The man feeling the killing intent gulped and sat down. Sarutobi once silence was in the room said "Now before I begin I will inform all of you that what I'm about to tell you all is NOT to leave this room unless given specific permission by myself or Naruko-chan. If this info is leaked in any way I will personally kill the one responsible with my own hands."

He scanning the room asked "Am I understood?"

Many people gulping nodded. He nodding said "Good now I assume we all know what happened two weeks ago."

Everyone nodded and some civilians sent glares at Naruko who ignored them. Sarutobi leaning forward said "Good now let me inform you of what really happened."

He then told the council what Madoka had told him, including the Saiyan part, but not the pokemon or pokegirl part. All eyes in the room were as wide as plates and about to pop out of the sockets. A civilian quickly standing up said "We demand to see proof."

Sarutobi looking at Naruko couldn't help but smirk spotting Naruko's Mangekyou Sharingan out. He said "Look at her."

Everyone slowly turning to her gasped spotting the Uchiha Sharingan, and the secret Mangekyou Sharingan at that in Naruko's eyes. Naruko's thick monkey tail was also swaying behind her. The civilians spotting this quickly said "We propose that she be married to Sasuke Uchiha and be forced to bear his children."

Sarutobi didn't even get the chance to say no, as an unholy killing intent crashed down on everyone in the room. Sarutobi holding his heart was trying to figure out where the killing intent was coming from. He then locating the source of the killing intent was shocked. This killing intent was coming from Naruko who was glaring so hard at the civilians that if looks could kill they would a big pile of ashes. Naruko lessening her killing intent glared at the civilians said " **Proposal denied! I am not marrying that spoiled pompous ass and if you shit stains even think of trying to set me up with the prick I will trap you in a genjutsu so horrible, it will leave you in a state of vegetable. I'm also going to set this straight right now. I don't like nor trust males, except for Hiruzen-jiji, Asuma-san, Teuchi-jiji, Iruka-sensei and little Konohamaru-kun. Now I'm gonna leave the council chambers as I some training to get to**."

She then dropping her killing intent completely used Shutsugen to vanish from the room. Sarutobi recovering from the killing intent coughed and said "What she said. Now for the official record. Naruko is the heiress of the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. With her being part of the Senju clan and Tsunade's cousin. Now as I said before all of the information is forbidden from leaving this room unless Naruko or myself gives specific permission. Now this meeting is dismissed."

Everyone then left the room, with the civilians plotting on finding a way to marry Naruko to Sasuke, the shinobi making plans on getting Naruko to align with their clans, and the elders plotting on how to get Naruko on their side. Hell Danzo was plotting on kidnapping Naruko and putting her in root, before she became too powerful.

* * *

 **Review or be haunted by the headless horseman and a rabid Rocket Raccoon!**


	6. Chapter 6:Wave and Kaio-Ken

**Greetings my little hyena pack this is your queen and matriarch Lucy bringing you the sixth chapter of Naruko ZX. In this chapter we begin the 4 part wave arch. I have decided that her Kaio-Ken is going to be purple instead of red like it normally is. The Abyssal Queen Dragon jutsu was a spur of the moment thing but I really like it. None of you told me what you thought of Naruko's two time/space/dimension jutsu. Please tell me what you think of them, if not in a review then in a PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6; Missions and Wave Part 1!**

A week and a half later and Naruko was gently petting the brown cat in her arms. This cat was named Tora and apparently it was a demon that hated everyone and everything. Naruko couldn't see it as this cat was just the sweetest little thing. Well to her it was, Ino and Sakura were walking behind her glaring at the thing with pure hate. It had scratched the hell out of their faces each time they came across Tora. This was actually a lot, as team eight got this mission a lot, because apparently Naruko's ability to attract the cat was a god send. During the past week Naruko had noticed something about Ino that she hadn't before. Ino would sneak peeks at her, or openly drool a little when Naruko sparred with Anko or Kurenai. Another thing that had happened over the past week was Naruko having to stomp a few mudholes into Sasuke because in the words of Madoka the arrogant trash would come by and demand things from her that didn't belong to the prick. This had driven an even bigger wedge between her and Sakura, not that Naruko cared as honestly Naruko hated the pink haired girl with the burning passion of a thousand burning suns. What was crazy is that Oozaru, Zero, Aile and yes even Madoka hated the pink haired girl just as much.

Naruko was also very happy to have unlocked a chain version of her Z-Saber. With just one of them it was about 7 feet long with a few inches to give, but when she combined the two of them, she had a extremely long chain that had a very sharp edge and could pierce through anything. Naruko of course had trouble controlling said chain, and she had the bruises to prove so. Naruko had when not with her team, started to actually train Konohamaru and his two friends. Apparently he had told people about his amazing Onee-sama and the two kids had believed him. They were named Moegi and Udon and they had instantly called her Onee-sama. So once getting used to the two new kids, she had started to train all three of them, while also training herself. She had actually transformed the 3 kids and Sarutobi into half saiyans through a very complex and old ritual Oozaru and Madoka had found. So now not only was she training the three kids in kenjutsu and other things, but she was helping them with their saiyan powers. The first thing she had done was get rid of their weakness in the tail. After that it was a walk in the park. She had even taught Konohamaru the Koshihameha, as he was a natural. His of course wasn't as powerful as hers, but he had time to grow.

What made her happy is that she had apparently found away around the side effects of the Kaio-Ken. All she had to do was flood her body with chakra before using the power up. Oozaru had laughed at how simple she had made it look. So Naruko now had access to the Kaio-Ken for long instances, and had pushed herself to be able to use the Kaio-Ken x25 and that made her almost feel like a god. She hadn't dared tried going over that because even with her flooding her body with chakra, she would still be drop dead tired after. She had also created several attacks and had learned a new taijutsu style. Apparently Yami-sama had still felt guilty so she had sent Naruko a new taijutsu that would be downright deadly. Well it was more like two new taijutsu styles. The first was called the Assassin Fist and if she ever learned how to use all of it's attacks, she would most likely gain the nickname of Raging Demon. This is because it had two disciplines. The first was called the Satsui No Hado and the other was called the Mu no Ken. The last one would be a littler harder for her as it was called the Power of Nothingness for a reason and Naruko still had a lot of pent up issues, that she blamed on the way she was raised.

Naruko blinked when Tora's owner took the cat from her and started to smother the cat. Naruko flinching did something that made most of the room pale. She snatched Tora back from the lady and sent a glare at the woman. Naruko ignoring the movement by Anko and Kurenai said "It's no wonder Tora-chan keeps running away from you. You smother the poor thing when all she really wants is a little love and her personal space."

The lady blinked and asked "Are you sure?"

Naruko nodding smiled and said "Look at the way Tora-chan acts with me. She is loving and wants to be around me. That's because I pet her and let her do her own thing."

All eyes moving to Naruko could indeed see Tora rubbing herself against Naruko and purring loudly. The lady blinking asked "Can I try?"

Naruko nodding slowly handed Tora back to the lady and smiled when Tora was treated like she wanted to be. Tora was now purring loudly and rubbing herself against her master. The lady now very happy said "Sarutobi give this young lady a bigger reward. She just helped me with Tora-chan."

The lady then walked out of the office, leaving a lot of people in the room shocked. Sarutobi shaking his head said "Naruko you're getting paid the amount of an A-rank mission for getting rid of that cat."

Naruko hearing this blinked wondering what the big deal was. She could actually hear Madoka inside of her talking about being so proud of her granddaughter for finally slaying the demon cat, and since she accomplished such a feat, she would be rewarded with personal instructions on how to form chains from chakra. Naruko then blinked when an old man walked in smelling heavily of alcohol. This man looking at the people in the room blinked and asked "This is the team that's supposed to protect me? I asked for ninja, not a very confused pink haired boy, a daddy's girl and a super model."

Naruko knowing who he was talking about smiled at the man and said "I can assure you Tazuna-san, we are indeed capable ninja and will protect you with our lives. I also thank you for the compliment but I am not a super model."

She then turning to Anko and Kurenai asked "What time do I need to be ready?"

Kurenai said "In an hour."

Naruko nodding bowed to everyone and vanished in her quickly becoming signature move. Sarutobi, and team eight all shivered as Naruko had let all of them come with her at least once when she did that jutsu. Every single one of them had puked up their guts after she did so because it was like moving too fast and too slow at the same time. Stomachs weren't built for that.

An hour later and Naruko was walking down the road with her team, in the diamond formation and in her armor. Both Z-sabers were attached to her hips and she was ready to draw them at a moments notice. She was also ignoring the pink haired banshee and her constant questions. Oh how Naruko hated Sakura, but kept it to herself. She feeling chakra signatures blinked and started to look around. She spotting the puddle in the middle of the road sweat dropped. She could hear Madoka, Oozaru, Zero and Aile face palming at how stupid this genjutsu was as it hadn't rained in weeks, but a puddle was in the middle of the road. Naruko shaking her head turned to Ino and could tell that Ino had noticed it also. In fact the only people who hadn't noticed was Sakura and Tazuna. This made Naruko really wonder how is it that Sakura had even made it this far. Shaking her head she turned to the puddle and decided to do something she learned how to do a few days ago. She walking up to the puddle pulled out a single small compacted ball. Dropping it into the puddle she took several steps back and said "Boom!"

When she said this a huge explosion occurred where the puddle had been and two very injured men appeared. Naruko could see that both men were barely standing on their feet, and that is what she wanted. She tossing three shuriken smiled when the two men were wrapped neatly in ninja wired. Anko eye smiling said "Good job Naruko. I'll take over from here."

Naruko nodding walked over to Tazuna and ignored the pained screams of the two men as Anko did what she did best. Anko turning to glare at Tazuna asked "Just when were you going to inform us of Gato?"

Tazuna hearing this blanched and asked "Who?"

Anko scowling said "Don't play dumb with me you old drunk. Spill the beans before I castrate you with a rusty needle."

Tazuna hearing this gulped loudly and confessed. Kurenai sighing said "You should have just told the truth Tazuna-san, as a responsible adult I am afraid it is my duty to turn back with my students and-!"

She was cut off by Anko who said "Nai-chan!"

Kurenai turning to give Anko a glare gained wide eyes spotting Naruko already walking down the road, with Ino standing beside her, both girls on either side of Tazuna. Kurenai turning could see that Sakura was standing there with wide eyes. Kurenai shaking her head yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruko stopping turned to look at Kurenai and what she saw shocked her to the very core. Burning in Naruko's eyes was pure unfiltered determination, and Ino had the same thing in her eyes. Naruko allowing her sharingan to appear said "I will not stand idly by and let a country suffer if I can help. Even if I have to build that bridge by myself, while protecting Tazuna-san from whatever may come. I will never leave anything to suffer as that is against my honor and against my nindo."

Ino nodding said "When I put this headband on I set out to prove to my father that I'm a capable kunoichi who he can someday pass the title of clan head to. Turning back now would only make me seem weak, and I refuse to be seen as weak any longer."

Anko hearing this skipped over to her two students and with a bright smile on her face said "I agree with these two Nai-chan. We can't let Wave suffer just because pinkie over there is a terrible kunoichi who couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper towel. It is our honor and pride that will help us protect this old drunk."

Kurenai sighing said "Well since you three put it that way I guess we can continue the mission."

Sakura hanging her head wished that she wasn't on a team with Ino-pig and Naruko-baka. If she were on Sasuke's team she would be safe at home right now peeking on Sasuke take his bath. Shaking her head of these thoughts she raced to catch up with her team.

After crossing some water team eight were now on high alert as they moved towards Tazuna's home. Naruko was actually on an entire different level of alert then the rest of her teams as her saiyan blood was boiling and the one time it had done that was when she had to beat down Sasuke. This meant that a fight was about to happen, and from the way Oozaru was chuckling it was going to be a big one. She suddenly sensing something in a bush was about to toss a kunai when Ino beat her to the punch. She creating a clone had it go over and check the bush. She scowled spotting a scared shitless snow white bunny. The clone picking up the bunny walked back over to Tazuna and handed him the bunny. Naruko said "That bunny is supposed to be brown not white, meaning it has been breed specifically for the replacement jutsu."

Ino nodding got on guard while Sakura who was trembling a little was trying to stay alert. Anko and Kurenai were impressed with Naruko's logic and were also impressed at how quickly Naruko had fallen into the role of team leader. All ears perked up when a sound could be heard heading towards them. Naruko and Ino both tackling Tazuna said "GET DOWN!"

Anko tackling Sakura down said the same thing while Kurenai just dropped down. A loud thunk could be heard. Naruko slowly standing up gained wide eyes spotting a rather legendary sword in the shinobi world. It was the Kubikiribocho otherwise known as the head cleaver. This could only mean that they were dealing with one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. Naruko now knew why her saiyan blood had been boiling. The owner of said weapon then appeared and both Anko and Kurenai cursed spotting Momochi Zabuza. Zabuza hearing said cursing smirked and said "Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko no wonder the demon brothers failed."

Anko eye smiling said "Momochi Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist what a pleasure meeting you here."

Zabuza chuckling said "You don't have to pretend Mitarashi I know you'd rather not fight me, and truthfully I'm feeling a little generous. Hand over the old drunk and I'll let you and your brats go."

Anko was about to say something when Zabuza had to dodge a black beam boomerang. He turning to look at Naruko titled his head to the right as the boomerang came soaring back. Naruko catching her weapon and shifting it back into it's true form activated her sharingan and said "Anko-sensei was about to tell you to hit the bricks, but I decided to save her the time and give you a better answer you eye browless freak."

Zabuza with a twitching eyebrow asked "Is that true Mitarashi?"

Anko eye smiling said "My student is correct Momochi."

Zabuza turning to Kurenai asked "What about you Yuhi?"

Kurenai sending him a glare said "My answer is the same."

Zabuza shaking his head said "Such a shame. I was actually going to let you leave unharmed. Oh well."

He then faster then Kurenai or Anko could counter activated the hidden mist jutsu. Kurenai cursed as she couldn't use her genjutsu because of the mist. Anko moving back to back with Kurenai said "Team eight diamond formation around the old drunk. Protect the client."

Naruko and Ino nodding jumped right into formation with Sakura already doing so. Zabuza in the mist chuckled and said "There are eight lethal points and I can easily get to anyone of them right now."

His killing intent started to leak out. This quickly made Ino and Sakura start trembling. Naruko wasn't effected by it because she had been dealing with killing intent all her life, not to mention her boiling saiyan blood was buffering most of it out. Naruko somehow sensing Sakura moving her kunai said "Don't even think about it Sakura. You are my teammate and a member of my village. I'll protect you with my life got it."

Naruko's words not only knocked Sakura out of her state of fear, but knocked Ino out of hers as well. Zabuza chuckling said "Big words for a little brat."

Naruko's ears then picked up the sound of a footstep. She quickly turning around and withdrawing her Z-saber collided with the Kubikiribocho just as Zabuza was about to slice Tazuna in half. Zabuza blinking smirked and said "You're good kid."

He was then stabbed by Anko but instead of bleeding he turned into water. Anko cursing said "Damn water clone."

Naruko hearing the air move jumped and moved Anko out of the way just as another Zabuza appeared and sliced her in half. Anko was about to scream, when Naruko turned into water herself. Zabuza spotting this said "I thought that was the sharingan I saw in your eyes. I was right as you copied my water clone jutsu."

Naruko standing back to back with what she knew to be another water clone said "Think again browless. That wasn't a water clone, but a ice clone."

All eyes widened when she said this and watched as the water clone turned into a solid block of ice. Zabuza appearing took a swing at Naruko, but gained wide eyes when Kurenai tried to kick him. He spinning knocked both her and Anko into the lake. He was then stabbed in the chest by Naruko and once again turned into water. Zabuza appearing on the river smirked and trapped both Anko and Kurenai in a prison made of water. Naruko spotting this scowled and said "Well damn. Looks like it's up to me to free both of our sensei."

She creating four clones nodded. All five Naruko's then started to blur through handsigns shocking Zabuza and the others. All five finishing cried out " **Fire/Earth/Water/Wind/Lightning style; Fire/Mud/Water/Wind/Lightning dragon jutsu!** "

All five elemental dragons were quickly created and to the horror of Zabuza the five dragons combined into one massive dragon. The original Naruko shifting into the snake hand sign cried out " **Ultimate style; Abyssal Queen Dragon Jutsu**!"

The dragon roared and rushed toward Zabuza who literally had no choice but to let go of the water prison or be killed by the massive dragon Naruko had created. Anko and Kurenai quickly switching places with a log watched as the dragon crashed into the river and exploded. Zabuza with wide eyes looked at Naruko and asked "What in the nine rings of hell was that?"

Naruko ignored his question in favor of flooding her body with chakra. She once flooded said " **Kaio-Ken**!"

Her body then became cloaked in an aura of purple energy. She then literally blasted towards Zabuza who gained wide eyes and tried to move. He wasn't fast enough as he ended up catching a haymaker to the jaw and being sent flying across the river. Naruko letting the Kaio-Ken fade away smirked. Anko and Kurenai had wide eyes and their jaws were scraping the ground as they had never seen that before. Ino wanted so much to swoon over what Naruko had just done, but needed to remain focused. Sakura had to admit to herself that what Naruko had just done was pretty badass. Tazuna was just as shocked as Anko and Kurenai as he barely even saw Naruko move. Zabuza standing to his feet and rubbing his aching jaw glared at Naruko and said "That hurt brat."

Naruko still smirking said "It was supposed to browless."

Zabuza growling started to go through handsigns and growled when Naruko started to do the same handsigns. He was about to finish when Naruko cried out " **Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu**!"

Zabuza quickly calling out his own jutsu barely managed to make a dragon big enough to clash with the one Naruko had made. He watching the water go down gained wide eyes when Naruko cried out " **Water Style; Violent Water Wave Jutsu!** "

Zabuza was then hit full force by the powerful wave of water making him crash through several trees. Naruko jumping out of the water and into the trees cried out " **Lightning Style; Currents Convulsive Jutsu!** "

Zabuza screamed as the wave was flooded with lightning making the attack more powerful. He finally stopped at a very sturdy tree. Naruko appearing in front of him said "Today you die Zabuza and go to meet real demons."

Zabuza growling asked "Can you see the future?"

Naruko nodding said "Yes as I just told you yours."

Before Naruko could dish out the finishing blow someone appeared and grabbed Zabuza with an ice shushin. Naruko spotting this said "Oh great now we have an unknown to deal with."

Anko, Kurenai, Ino, Sakura and Tazuna arriving asked "Where is Zabuza?"

Naruko rolling her eyes again explained what just happened. Anko nodding then said "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"

Everyone blinked wondering what that was for. Anko looking at Naruko with stars for eyes said "That was so cool. First you threw your boomerang thing and told him to hit the bricks, then you saved the old drunk's life and then created that cool ice clone. Then you created four clones of yourself and created a version of each elemental dragon. You then combined them to make this wicked powerful dragon and made Zabuza free us. You then became a purple rocket and clocked Zabuza across his jaw. You then faced him down and beat him with his own jutsu. And then you combined water and lightning to make a super badass jutsu that had Zabuza screaming in agony and then you stand here like a badass waiting for the rest of us to catch up."

Anko wrapping one arm around Naruko was smiling brightly and said "You are my most favorite genin ever."

Naruko sweat dropped having no idea what to do in this situation, while Kurenai face palmed. Ino now sure that the danger was gone started to swoon over how badass Naruko had looked and put another notch on Naruko's cool meter. Sakura wondered if Sasuke could do anything Naruko had just done. Tazuna was looking at Naruko like she was god given human form. Naruko ignoring this asked "So Tazuna-san can we go to your home now?"

Tazuna nodding said "That's right follow me."

The next morning Naruko was in the forest doing sit ups with her shirt off, as Ino and Sakura were taught the tree climbing exercise by Anko and Kurenai. Well it was more like they were being forced to expand their chakra pathways, while Naruko did her morning routine. Naruko getting to 100, got up and moved to push-ups already knowing what she was going to be working on. She wanted to see if she could accomplish the fabled Super Saiyan state without tragedy or anger powering her. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that her enemies were only to get stronger and if she wasn't up to standard she'd fall behind. Naruko didn't want that, in fact she wanted to be strong enough to be able to protect everyone she cared about, and Sakura. Yes Naruko may hate Sakura, but the pink haired girl was her teammate and a member of the hidden leaf. So Naruko would protect the girl with her life, unless Sakura betrayed the village. In that case Naruko would kill the pink haired girl herself.

Naruko also wanted to free wave from Gato, because she could feel the depression hanging over the country and she couldn't stand it. She had even met Tazuna's grandson before everyone else and could sense how deeply the boy was hurting. Naruko blamed the old man, Aile and the motherly affections of Madoka for wanting to help the boy. Naruko had also realized that Ino didn't like Sasuke-teme like she thought. No Ino was in love with her. Madoka and Oozaru had instantly told her to use this to her advantage and make the girl train harder. Naruko had agreed and had promised Ino that if she did everything Anko and Kurenai told her to today, she'd go out on a date with Ino. She had smiled when Ino had literally leaped into the training and was working extra hard. Now if only she could figure out how the motivate Sakura, then Naruko would be less inclined to call her a useless banshee. Sighing Naruko got up and started to practice the Assassin Fist. She had created some clones to help her with said practice. A group of clones had also separated from the main group to go work on Super Saiyan and some other things.

Kurenai watching as Sakura and Ino ran up and down the tree wondered what had Ino so fired up, but was thinking more about her third student. She letting her eyes move over to said student, could see Naruko practicing some kind of taijutsu style. Kurenai could see how driven Naruko was, and unlike how Sasuke Uchiha was, Naruko was driven to protect instead of harm. In fact the drive to protect is so strong in Naruko, Kurenai found herself admiring Naruko sometimes. Naruko was the beacon of light on team eight and Kurenai believed without a doubt that one day Naruko would become the Hokage. Anko looking at Naruko as she trained, loved how driven Naruko was, and the fact that Naruko had a bad life, only made Anko like her more. Hell Anko hadn't been kidding when she told everyone that Naruko was her favorite genin ever. Naruko was like raging inferno, while everyone else was like little sparks. Anko admired this, and kinda wished she could be like that. The fact that Naruko had the Sharingan, made her even more awesome, because unlike the mostly dead Uchiha clan, Naruko didn't rely on hers, but only used it as a tool. Ino running up and down the tree had a fire in her eyes and a determination in her step. She wanted to be strong like Naruko and if she had to get all dirty and sweaty to do so, then so be it. The fact that Naruko had promised to go on a date with her if she trained hard had nothing to do with why she was so fired up. Sakura was working less hard than Ino, as she didn't want to be all sweaty and dirty, because all she could think is what if Sasuke saw her like this.

* * *

 **Review or be forced to marry and have kids with Gorilla Grod!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion and Power-Ups

**Greetings my little hyenas. It is I your queen and matriarch Lucy bringing you the exciting seventh chapter of Naruko ZX! In this chapter Naruko faces the first of many challenges set up for her by a certain being. Guess who it is a have a jutsu named after you. In this chapter I introduce quite a few new attacks including the Ryōshihameha and Shining Star Beam. I'm leaving it up to you guys if you want Haku who will be female in this fix to survive. Also shoot me some ideas on what color you want Naruko's hair and eyes to be when she transforms into SSj and the other levels. Also to let you guys know Zabuza is going to die and this is a harem fix. If you're wondering how am I going to accomplish this get somewhere and look up the Pokegirl Wasp Queen and read all of the info provided. It's like that but her womb is functional. Also I have it on good authority that Ten Tailed Jackals of Doom-sama will be rewriting The Legend of The Super Naruto!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7; Wave Part 2!**

A few days later and Naruko was frustrated as no matter what she tried she just couldn't unlock the Super Saiyan state. She had while trying to unlock said state unlocked the signature move of the Satsui no Hado and she did not like how much rage it flooded her body with. So she now had clones working on a way to reduce the amount of rage it took to use the move, along with learning how to focus the Satsui no Hado into her hands. She was also trying to help Inari learn how to fight. She decided to teach him the turtle hermit style as she wanted Inari to be able to defend himself. She had also put weights on him to increase his speed. In fact right now Inari was wearing about 120 lbs total on his body. She had also started the boy on showing his enemies a mask of emotionless. This would always allow him to have the upper hand over his enemy and would most likely give him the time to come up with a plan. She was actually also guarding Tazuna and his workers from any threats. She had created some clones to actually help the man, because she did have some construction in her DNA, literally. She was helping the man and his workers and they were all to pleased to accept her help. Her Z-sabers were of course attached to each hip, just in case something did jump off at the bridge and she had to handle it. Madoka had also taken over a clone stating she wanted to go see something. Naruto had a idea that Madoka had gone to visit the ruins of Uzushio. Aile and Zero had gone with her, as apparently they had some theories that needed to be tested out in Uzushio. Naruko suddenly blinked as one of her perimeter clones had just been dispelled. Standing to her feet, she activated her sharingan and placed her right hand on a Z-saber. Suddenly something or someone came barreling out of the forest heading directly towards her. She pulling out her Z-saber was barely able to block a rather elegant looking katana. The person holding this katana was shrouded in a cloak, so Naruko couldn't really see anything. Naruko jumping back said "Clones use Shutsugen and get the workers to safety."

She didn't have to say it twice as her clones vanished with all of the workers leaving just her and the mysterious attacker on the bridge. Naruko pulling out her other Z-saber slammed them together creating her unified Z-saber. The mysterious person said " _ **This is a test oh chosen one. Defeat this warrior and gain something lost, or be defeated and be forced to watch as ruin fall over Wave and your team**_."

Naruko hearing this instantly understood that this warrior had been sent by Kami or Yami. Honestly it didn't matter as Naruko had to absolutely defeat this person, so she could save wave. Naruko closing her eyes said "Alright then, no holding back."

She opening them again revealed her Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruko then flooded her body with a mix of chakra and ki. She gained wide eyes when the warrior flooded it's body with ki and chakra. The warrior then vanished and Naruko just barely ducked under a brutal swing from the warriors sword. Naruko jumping into the air switched her sword into a boomerang and cried out " **Sonic Boom**!" The warrior dodging her attack sent a fireball at her. Naruko spotting this created a wall of water to block the fireball. She catching her Z-saber. Dropped down and charged in the steam. She clashing swords with the warrior wondered who this person was.

The clones having taken Tazuna and the workers to Tazuna's home was standing guard at the door ready to defend this place with their lives. Kurenai and the others walking into the house gained wide eyes spotting the number of clones literally forming a protective circle around Tazuna, the workers, Inari and Tsunami. Anko quickly asked "What the hell is going on?"

The lead clone said "Crazy sexy-sensei the boss was guarding and helping the old drunk and his slacker workers when one of the perimeter clones was popped like a nasty zit. The boss then sensing someone coming barely blocked this gorgeous red katana and ordered us to get the old drunk and his slackers to safety. We did so and brought them here. Boss hasn't dispelled us yet, meaning she's most likely fighting whoever that mysterious person was."

Kurenai hearing this and ignoring how the clone had called Anko crazy sexy sensei asked "Is she still on the bridge."

Another clone nodding said "Hai Kurenai-sensei, boss is still on the bridge and a purple barrier has been erupted around the area keeping us or anyone else from going in to assist boss."

Anko cursing said "So the only thing we can do is stay here and hope she defeats whoever this person is."

The clones nodding said "Yeah!"

Ino smiling with confidence said "Naruko-chan will defeat this mysterious person and do so with style and power."

Sakura snorting said "Yeah right the baka is probably getting her ass kicked right now wishing that Sasuke-kun was there to save her life."

Everyone including Inari sweat dropped hearing this. Inari shaking his head raised his clenched fist and said "No way. Naruko-onee-chan will defeat this mysterious person and will do with the greatest of ease, because she is the hero and hero's never fail or fall."

Anko grinning said "Yeah what the brat said. Naruko is the hero and they never fail or fall."

Tazuna nodding said "She's gonna stomp a mudhole in the attacker and then she'll kick that eyebrow less freak's ass."

Ino with a fire in her eyes said "Damn right she is, because she's Naruko Uzumaki and nothing short of the will of Kami will ever stop her."

Kurenai nodding said "Her determination and lineage will not allow her to ever give up until the job is done."

Sakura snorting said "She's still a baka."

Naruko now locked in mortal combat with the mysterious attacker was feeling her saiyan blood boiling as this battle was already proving to be good. She jumping back crossed her fingers and said " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Two clones appeared in a poof of smoke. She landing nodded to the clones and all three blurred through handsigns. All three taking a deep breath in cried out " **Fire/Wind/Water style; Great Fireball jutsu/ Great Breakthrough jutsu/Water Dragon jutsu!** "

All three attacks went soaring at the attacker who managed to jump. Naruko smirking said "Not so fast." The three attacks then combined to turn into a tomoe. Naruko sending it towards the attacker said " **Shakuton;** **Chikyū** **ga jo koge jutsu!"(Scorched Earth Dividing Jutsu)**

This tomoe literally transformed into a heat seeking missile and launched towards the attacker who blurred towards the ground. The attack followed and the attacker flipped just as the just collided with the bridge and the ground literally crisped and divided in half. Naruko cursing dash forward with her two clones each with their Z-saber in hand. They trying to hack the attacker up gasped when they were each kicked hard in the stomach. This made the clones vanish in poofs of smoke. Naruko flipping in the air blurred through more handsigns and took a deep breath in. She then unleashed a huge torrent of black flames. She blurring through more handsigns surged her hands forward creating a huge tornado. She letting go of her fire, cried out **"Combination jutsu; Maelstrom Inferno Jutsu!** "

The now flaming tornado of black doom was barreling towards the attacker who to Naruko's shock literally cut her attack in half with her sword. Naruko landing on the bridge said "Well fuck me."

Shaking her head she created four more clones and said "Do it." The clones nodding blurred through handsigns and cried out " **Hyoton; Blizzard of the Blessed Jutsu!** "

The four clones then poured all of the chakra they had in their bodies into the jutsu literally creating a blizzard that covered the entire bridge and the barrier became snow white and covered in ice crystals. Naruko once this happened closed her eyes and lifted her Z-saber high above her. She slowing everything in her body started to focus on the sounds of the attacker hoping to pick up even the tiniest sound. She smirked slightly hearing the sound of another heartbeat. She blurring through the blizzard, just barely managed to miss the attacker. Naruko vanishing into the snow again smiled as the attacker had swung where she had just been. Naruko liked this and briefly wondered if this is what Zabuza felt like when he did the hidden mist jutsu and the silent killing technique. Shaking her head she slowed her heartbeat even more, allowing herself to become completely silent. She couldn't allow her thoughts to get in the way of what she needed to do. She hearing the attackers heartbeat again didn't dash forward this time, instead she transformed her Z-saber into it's chain form. She sending in barreling towards the attacker, smirked when the attacker was barely able to dodge the chain. Naruko calling her chain back jumped into the air and started to unleash wave after wave of balls of ice large enough to equal three rasengan combined. The attacker was getting hit by each ball, and Naruko could actually hear the damage the attacks was doing. Her eyes widened when the attack dodged the attack she sent, and unleashed a huge aura of pure ki, blowing away a lot of her snow. Naruko landing could see that the cloak was completely fine keeping the attack hidden. Shaking her head Naruko got her Z-saber ready.

Back at Tazuna's home everyone was gathered by the clone who had created a viewing orb out of ice and ki. Everyone was watching Naruko's battle with the mysterious attacker. Anko looking at one of the clones asked "Since when could she do the Shakuton and the Hyoton?"

The clone blushing darkly poked it's fingers together and said "We've always been able to do that Anko-hime. Boss just prefers to keep all skills under wraps, because of a certain jealous duck ass who would demand things from us."

Everyone from konoha knowing who she was talking about nodded, except for Sakura who glared at the clone. Ino spotting the Z-saber shift into a chain asked "Woah is that a chain?"

Another clone nodding said "Hell yeah it is Ino-chan that right there is the Z-chain that we unlocked during a serious training session at home. That thing is certified killer and if boss had hit her attacker with that this battle would be over now."

Kurenai spotting Naruko doing something like the silent killing technique asked "When did she learn how to do the silent killing technique?"

The clone that had a blushing Inari in it's lap said "We learned it while facing No brows. Our sharingan allowed us to copy it. We didn't get to copy the hidden mist jutsu, but the blizzard works even better then the mist, as anyone not with the Hyoton bloodline or specific training to deal with the cold, would slowly freeze, making their movements slower and making it easier to pick them off. Plus the boss can lower her heart rate and bodily functions until she's barely even registering as alive."

Ino hearing this asked "Isn't that dangerous?"

A clone that was polishing it's nails said "No as boss has a huge Ice type boost, meaning that if she wanted to she could literally stay in this blizzard for the rest of her life, without having to do much but eat, and we can survive off of the snow we create so."

All eyes widened hearing this and Kurenai asked "What do you mean type boost?"

The clone that looked like it had woken up on the wrong side of the century opened up both of it's eyes to reveal red slitted eyes and said in a gravely voice "None of you idiots answer that question. That pink haired meat bag would go and tell her stupid father and that idiot pompous emo gay bastard known as Uchiha Sasuke."

Everyone in the room blinked, well except for the clones who looked at the one who had just spoke with a little fear. Anko noticing this asked "Alright what do you represent?"

The clone looking at her smirked revealing it's very sharp and shiny teeth and said "I represent the inner dragon and you will be mine Mitarashi Anko, if you like it or not."

All of the clones blinked hearing this and Anko blushed darkly wondering why that statement turned her on so much. All the other females in the room also blushed and Sakura wondered if Sasuke would ever say something like that to her.

Switching back to the bridge Naruko could actually feeling herself getting tired. She standing up knew that she had to kick this battle into high gear. She closing her eyes clenching her fist and said "Get ready!"

She then shouted " **KAIO-KEN**!"

Her body once again became coated in the signature aura of purple ki. She rocketing forward started to sling heavy punches at the attacker, who was barely dodging. Naruko spotting this growled and spun around at a very fast pace, drawing the attacker in. Naruko once the attacker was close enough swung out with a heavy punch. The attacker then switched places with a log and Naruko had to jump high into the air to avoid being slashed in half. Naruko feeling the Kaio-Ken fade away started to draw energy into her hands. She feeling the energy getting more powerful shifted so she was looking down at the bridge. She drawing in more power could hear the high pitched whine her attack was creating. Naruko feeling the energy gathered in her hand said "Take this! **K** **ō** **shihameha**!"

She then fired her purple photon destruction wave down at the bridge towards the attacker, who to the shock of Naruko sent a wave of ki from her sword. The two attacks collided and a huge shockwave filled the area. Naruko appearing on the ground was looking at the attacker with wide eyes. Shaking her head she clenched her fist and cried out " **KAIO-KEN X3**!"

Even more purple ki came barreling out of her body and Naruko literally vanished from view. She appearing with her right fist drawn back cried out " **Shining Star Valley!** "

She then started to rain down power packed punches down on the attacker, who was actually being hit by each punch. Naruko with her palm on the figure's stomach cried out " **Shining Star Beam!** "

The attacker was blasted back from a huge beam of pure white energy. Naruko letting go of the Kaio-Ken times 3 was now panting heavily. She looking over at the figure was sure that attack had landed. The figure then stood up and reveal that the cloak had finally been harmed as the stomach of the figure was now visible. The figure then blurred towards Naruko who quickly flipped back, knowing that she needed to wait until she used the Kaio-Ken times 4. Naruko flipping into the air clapped her hands together and cried out " **Raiton; Mekura ken-ka infinit jutsu!"(Lightning Style; Blinding Infinity Jutsu!)**

The entire bridge was then hit with several blinding bolts of lighting. Naruko having closed her eyes moved as close to the barrier as she could. She feeling enough of her chakra come back for the Kaio-Ken times four, opened her eyes and gained wide eyes spotting a huge wave of water heading her way. Cursing she quickly blurred through handsigns and cried out " **Hyoton; Blissful Nirvana Jutsu!** "

The wave of water that had been heading her way, suddenly turned into a solid block of ice. Naruko spotting this quickly cried out " **KAIO-KEN X5**!"

A huge aura of purple ki appeared and she blasting through the ice she had just made cried out "It's time to end this." She then appearing before the attacker with both of her hands pressed to the attacker's stomach said " **Ry** **ō** **shihameha!"(Quantum Destruction Wave)**

A huge explosion of green energy then hit the attacker full on shaking the entire bridge and making the barrier buckle and waiver from the pure power behind that attack. When the smoke the attack created finally cleared, the attacker was at the very edge of the bridge, it's cloak now nothing but a rag. Naruko herself was panting heavily as that last attack took a lot out of her. Mainly because it was super charged from the power of the Kaio-Ken times five. She slowly walking over to the attacker gained wide eyes spotting her mother Kushina Uzumaki laid out on the bridge unconscious. The voice from the start of the battle then said " _ **Congratulations Naruko-chan you have passed the test set up for you by a being with ties to Yami and Kami. You have proven yourself ready for the tough challenges you will face in your life. Your reward and what was one lost is your mother Kushina Uzumaki. Do keep pushing yourself to become stronger and look forward to you next challenge.**_ "

The barrier then vanished and Anko and Kurenai instantly appeared on the bridge. Naruko staring with shock at her mother, didn't even notice Madoka, Aile and Zero return to her mind. Suddenly all of the energy she had used in the battle caught up with her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she quickly fell backwards, into the waiting arms of Anko. Kurenai checking Kushina out had wide eyes as she said "She's alive."

Anko with wide eyes said "Let's get the two of them back to the old drunk's home. We can figure out the rest later."

Kurenai nodding picked up Kushina and carried her back to Tazuna's home, while Anko carried the resting Naruko. Ino and Sakura at Tazuna's home both had wide eyes having witnessed the same thing Kurenai and Anko just had. Ino shaking her head swooned and said "Naruko-chan is so awesome. She's like a goddess given human form."

Sakura turning away actually had a small blush on her face as what Naruko had just done was beyond cool. Inari with stars in his eyes said "Naruko-onee-sama is amazing."

Tazuna was crying at the destruction Naruko's battle had done to his bridge. Tsunami was shocked and was wondering since when did 12 years old become so powerful. All of the workers were doing the same as Tazuna, except two who were shitting their pants. You see they weren't really workers, but were spies. One from Kumo and the other for Suna. Both spies having seen the destruction she had just caused and that Kushina Uzumaki was alive knew that this spelled trouble for their villages. They couldn't bale out just yet though as they needed to see the battle between Zabuza and this team from Konoha to actually get an accurate assessment of the threat level the group of genin was. The workers then after stopping their crying went home to get ready for the next day of work, because they knew it was going to be a long one.

The next day Naruko would wake up and groan feeling how sore she was from using the Kaio-Ken times 5 without flooding her body with enough chakra to match the output of the ki. She getting up out of the bed she was sleeping in was about to walk towards the bathroom when she suddenly remembered what had happened before she passed out. Her eyes turned into wide white circles and she literally blurred out of the room and down the stairs. She appearing in the kitchen couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on her face spotting Kushina Uzumaki sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea and talking to her two sensei. Inari sitting at the table and listening to the conversation between the 3 kunoichi blinked spotting Naruko. He smiling brightly cried out "Naruko-onee-sama!"

This made all eyes move to Naruko who was standing there with tears actually spilling from her eyes and the largest goofy grin on her face. Kushina looking at her baby girl for the second time in a day, gained tears in her eyes and a big goofy grin on her face. The two then blurred towards each other and met in the middle of the room. Kushina wrapping Naruko in a deep and loving hug, and Naruko wrapping Kushina in a tight and happy embrace. Naruko nuzzling her face into Kushina said "Kaa-chan."

Kushina nuzzling Naruko right back said "Musume-chan."

The mother and daughter then just hugged each other, letting everyone else in the room fade away. When the hug did end Kushina dragged Naruko over to the seat directly beside her and said "My darling Musume, tell Kaa-chan about you and how strong you've gotten while she was gone."

Naruko smiling brightly said "Okay Kaa-chan I'll tell you everything you want to hear."

Anko hearing this said "Hold maybe you two should take this conversation somewhere a little less public."

Kushina looking around nodded and said "Yes you're right Anko-chan. Come Naruko to the spot where you have been training."

Naruko nodding got up and followed her mother out of the home. She then poking her head back in asked "Are two coming or what sensei?"

Anko and Kurenai blinking smiled and jumped up to follow Naruko and Kushina. Anko stopping at the door created a shadow clone and informed it to train Sakura and Ino until this conversation was over. The clone nodding walked back over to the table to wait for the other two genin to wake up. It gaining a slightly evil smirk had plans for the two girls and was going to run them into the ground, mainly because Kurenai wouldn't be there to stop it from doing so. It actually started to cackle with evil glee making Inari quickly slide away from the clone, and the waking up Ino to suddenly tremble in abstract horror. Hell the still heavily slumbering Sakura suddenly started to break out in a cold sweat almost as if she could feel something terrifying and bad was going to happen to her today. She whimpering in her sleep said "Save me Sasuke-kun, Naruko-chan."

* * *

 **Review or be put in a cell with a extremely frisky LSSj Broly and Great Ape Baby!**


End file.
